Hey Mr Lifeguard
by AnOfficialGleek
Summary: Kurt's idea was brilliant and in no time, she and all her friends packed up Blaine's van and headed to the largest outdoor pool in Lima. That was where she had first noticed him; that dimpled smile, his big brawny shoulders, his chiseled chest covered by his uniform, his large biceps, his short styled brown hair; and those eyes. AU Finchel.
1. Grab His Attention

**Part One of Two: Hey Mr. Lifeguard**

**A/N: This idea randomly came to me one day and I wanted to write it into a long one-shot but ended up turning into a two-shot. I hope you all enjoy! It is currently rated T, but I may change it to M for the next part.**

**Dedication: I promised to dedicate this to my bee, LeaCoryFans! So if you're reading this, I did it! Haha, I love you!**

* * *

She never knew that it could possibly get so hot.

Her clothing stuck to her thin frame, as the sweat that now covered her body, clung to it. She raised her arm up to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Rachel couldn't begin to express how glad she was that Kurt had brought up the idea of going to the pool that day. It was their first week on summer vacation and it seemed as though the sun had most definitely come out to play. The heat slowly became unbearable forcing everyone in town to begin brainstorming ways to cool themselves off. Kurt's idea was brilliant and in no time, she and all her friends packed up Blaine's van and headed to the largest outdoor pool in Lima.

That was where she had first noticed him; that dimpled smile, his big brawny shoulders, his chiseled chest covered by his uniform, his large biceps, his short styled brown hair; and those eyes; these small yet breath-taking hazel eyes that never seemed to stop shinin

She saw him the moment she walked onto the pool deck. He was helping a little boy tighten his life-jacket, quickly glancing up right at the moment that she began to gaze at him. Their eyes met, giving her a chance to look into his. She couldn't help the shivers that flew down her spine. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. However, just as quickly as he had looked up, he turned his attention back to the young child, pulling it away from Rachel.

Once this mysterious lifeguard finished helping the boy, he stood back up to walk towards the lifeguard chair. Their eyes met for a second as his eyes scavenged the area. Again, she held his gaze for two seconds that felt like 30 minutes, her body blushing at the smile he gave her before returning to work. Rachel could not help the frown that appeared when she lost eye contact.

Glancing down, she immediately became embarrassed. What was she wearing? For some reason, the suit that she considered appropriate for the pool suddenly became horrendous. Rachel looked like a child with the frilly pink one-piece that modestly covered her body.

Who would be attracted to a girl who looked like this?

Realizing that her friends were on the other side of the pool deck, already cooling off inside the pool, Rachel scurried to join them. She jumped into the refreshing water and swam over to Kurt's side. Not wanting to get his hair wet, Kurt simply lay against the edge of the pool watching everyone splash around in front of him. He didn't care what they did, as long as they didn't get a drop of water on his freshly styled head.

"Who's that guy over there?" mumbled Rachel as she lay back, alongside Kurt.

Lowering his sunglasses, Kurt looked over to area in which Finn was sitting down in his chair, observing everyone enjoying themselves.

"That's Finn Hudson. 21 years of age and hopelessly straight and single. Oh, and he's the new lifeguard," explained the thin brunette.

"Finn Hudson," quietly repeated Rachel. It was as if she was registering that name into her mind, as well as absorbing all the information Kurt had just laid down for her. She couldn't help the small smile that came with it.

"Does Rachel Berry have her eye on someone?" questioned her best gay, raising an eyebrow at her.

Stealing one more glance towards Finn, Rachel ignored his question and replied, "Kurt, can you take me bathing suit shopping?"

0-0

It was another boiling hot day in Lima, Ohio. However this time, instead of letting out a groan as she checked the temperature, Rachel couldn't help but grin. This weather was the perfect excuse for her to appear at the pool that was hopefully being watched by her now favorite lifeguard.

She hadn't been able to get Finn Hudson off her mind since the moment she had laid her eyes on him. In an instant, the man had become the object of her affection and she wanted to do everything she could to be his.

With that thought in mind, she slipped on her new bathing suit. Rachel couldn't wait to see his expression when he laid her eyes on her. Well, that was if she managed to find a way to lure him into actually doing so. She was never one to go after guy's that caught her eye, since well, most of the time she ever got her heart broken or she was simply too busy with getting her name out there. However, things felt different about Finn. She wanted to impress him. She wanted to take a chance, because something in the way he smiled at her or the way he behaved with the kids made him stick out to her. Finn Hudson was definitely not like the other boys she knew.

"Are you coming out of that changing room or do I need to drag you out?" called out Santana, into the practically vacant room.

Rachel was still sitting in her little closed off dressing area, pulling together the confidence to step out in the bathing suit that Kurt had helped her pick out. She didn't even know bikinis as small as this one even existed. Rachel had been hesitant when he had first thrown it at her, but once she tried it on, she had felt amazing. It fit her like a glove, and dare she think it, Rachel Berry felt sexy. It was a flimsy two-piece black bikini, that barely covered her most private of parts. She was extremely glad that she had maintained her workout routine in the mornings so that her body was fit for this kind of suit. The scandal that bikini itself held by the sheer lack of fabric, oddly gave her some confidence. She felt untouchable in it, but yet as she was about to walk out, all of that disappeared.

What if she was laughed off the pool deck? What if she couldn't even catch Finn's eye? The more she questioned, the more anxious she became. It was Santana's voice that had snapped her out of it, forcing her to finally get up and open the changing room door.

"Damn, Berry. You look good," complimented Santana, eyeing the petite brunette.

Rachel couldn't help the blush that quickly rose to her cheeks.

"Thanks," she squeaked, turning to walk out of the small room.

The minute she walked onto the pool deck, it felt as though all eyes were on hers. Rachel could see the jaws of boys surrounding the water, drop. However, she ignored all of them, bringing all her attention to the one guy that mattered; Finn Hudson. His chiseled body seemed to glisten as the sun reflected off the water droplets covering his body; he must have just come out of the water. The looks that the guys, and even some of the girls, were giving her fueled her confidence as she strolled right over to him, sat down and dipped her legs into the water. Rachel threw her head back, as if absorbing the sun's ray, but in reality, giving Finn a better view of her toned body.

To her dismay, he simply walked away, not uttering a word to her. It took every ounce of acting skills that she knew to not let a frown slowly grow on her face. Instead, Rachel just pushed herself into the water and began to swim around. It took her by surprise when she collided with another body.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry," apologized Rachel, looking up to see an absolutely gorgeous boy look down at her.

"It's okay. I wish more beautiful girls would swim into me," teased this unknown boy, looking her up and down. She couldn't help but feel grossed out under his gaze. He was looking at her as if she was some sort of prey that he was waiting to pounce upon.

Her first instinct was to slap him upside the head, but a certain mischievous side of her, probably brought on by her new confidence, yelled at her to do the opposite. Instead, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, how sweet are you," she chuckled, her legs still kicking to keep her afloat.

"Probably not as sweet as you taste," retorted the boy, a devious smile plastered onto him. She didn't even notice that he was slowly getting closer to her.

"You'll just have to find out," teased Rachel, closing the gap between them. She could feel the boy leaning down to kiss her so she quickly ducked down and swam away, leaving the boy confused and floating there on his own.

There was no way that she would allow him to lay another hand on her, but she was definitely hoping that Finn had caught an eye of the sight. However, to her dismay once again, Finn was too busy giving his attention to the young kids. She didn't even notice that Finn was continuously stealing glances at her, whenever he could get the chance.

"Rachel! Get over here!" exclaimed Mike, motioning for her to join the rest of the group.

Looking back one more time at Finn, Rachel swam towards her friends. They were all chatting together about their plans for the rest of the summer, not noticing that she was completely distracted. The only thing that was on her mind was Finn Hudson, and her own plans on how to win his attention.

"Berry! Earth to Berry? You there?" called out Santana, once again pulling her out of her daze.

"What do you want?" snapped Rachel, silencing the entire group.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to bring your ass to Breadsticks with us after the pool, but apparently your head is somewhere else," growled her gal friend, giving her a glare that could terrify anyone who wasn't used to it.

"Sorry, just some stuff on my mind. I'd be glad to join you guys," accepted Rachel, smiling back at her friend, hoping that she didn't upset her too much.

"Whatever," mumbled a clearly irritated Santana, before turning back to her conversation with Mike and Tina.

Not reacting, Rachel returned to relaxing in the water, as her thoughts refilled with Finn Hudson.

"What was that all about?" asked Kurt, interrupting her.

"Nothing."

"I haven't seen you give sass like that to Santana since your 17th birthday party when she insisted on insulting you about your lack of sexual experience during the mature round of truth or dare," continued Kurt, reminding Rachel of that horrid night when Santana looked as though the devil had taken over her when Rachel had finally snapped at her.

"Definitely don't want to relive that moment. How she's one of my best friends, I'll never know," sighed Rachel.

"So answer my question. What was that all about?" continued her friend.

"I have some stuff on my mind, like I said," sharply answered Rachel.

"Does this 'stuff' have anything to do with this new gorgeous yet very revealing bathing suit and the way you keep looking over at that fine ass Finn Hudson?" questioned Kurt.

"Can you keep a secret?" relented Rachel, deciding to tell her best friend about the miniature crush that had begun to sprout on their lifeguard.

"Oh dear lord, Rachel. He's 21 years old!" exclaimed Kurt, causing Rachel to jump on him and cover his mouth, almost sinking him under the water.

Kurt shook ferociously to remove her hands from his face, finally gaining freedom.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just try to kill me," warned Kurt, getting closer to Rachel," because I want to continue on the topic."

"So what if he's 21? I'm 18, so it's perfectly legal," huffed back Rachel, now turning her body to face the staircase leading out of the pool.

"You're crazy, you know that right?" chuckled Kurt, irritating Rachel.

Rolling her eyes at him, Rachel climbed up the stairs and pulled herself out of the water. As she began to walk over to one of the patio chairs, Rachel looked up and finally caught Finn's eye. He was looking right at her, a smile on his face. His adorable dimple was prominent, only making his smile that much sweeter. She could feel her body reddening under his gaze, as he took in the sight of her in the bikini. Not wanting to seem like she was staring, she lowered her eyes and laid herself down onto the patio chair. A part of her was hoping that he would know approach her but to no avail; she was left laying there on her own.

Operation Skimpy Bathing Suit didn't work, but hopefully something else could. The only question was what?

0-0

Rachel was a sucker for Sarah Puckerman's pout. When the young girl had approached at her the mall begging for her to replace Noah as her babysitter for the following evening, Rachel couldn't help but comply. She was the cutest little thing, and absolutely nothing like her older brother. The young girl had always idolized Rachel, constantly begging for her to sing for her and play with her ever since the day they met at synagogue. Rachel had babysat for the young girl on multiple occasions, so in all honesty she wouldn't mind taking care of her once more.

However, her partial excitement to babysit Sarah all disintegrated when Aviva announced that Sarah would be going to the pool with her friends that night and would need Rachel to take them. That would mean that Rachel would have to go see Finn again in the pool, but she had no plans in her mind for this encounter. She just hoped that everything would go smoothly and she would not make a fool of herself. Oh, and she decided to skip on the skimpy black bikini.

Once she and Sarah arrived at the pool deck, she let the young girl quickly change before they entered the pool deck. Rachel had decided to out on swimming that day, and just relax on the patio chairs. It wasn't too warm out that day as the cool breeze helped freshen up the air. Instead, Rachel arrived with a pair of short shorts that elegantly emphasised her long tanned legs, and a simple v-neck t-shirt. She decided that simple would be best.

Once she got the kids into the water, without hassle surprisingly, Rachel went to go lay down. The sun was blazing; the heat warming up her tender skin. She loved this feeling of total bliss as she simply relaxed, releasing all thoughts from her mind. With sunglasses on her face, Rachel closed her eyes and continued to sunbathe, allowing the children to play in the water. However, she didn't even get five minutes of relaxation before she was interrupted by someone stealing her sun.

Irritated, Rachel sat up and pulled off her sunglasses, turning back to yell at the intruder.

"Excuse me? Can you please move out of the way? I'm trying to get some sun," she barked at the person, before widening her eyes at the realization of the identity of the figure.

Finn Hudson had a playful smirk plastered on his face, as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, er, umm, I'm sorry," she stumbled over her words, stunned by the beautiful man.

"Maybe you should concentrate less on sunbathing and spend more time watching the kiddies," offered Finn, the smirk not leaving his face.

She couldn't help the red that rushed to her cheeks, as he embarrassed her. However, she was more offended than flustered. Who was he to judge her babysitting skills?

"And who are you to judge?" she spat back.

"Oh, just an expert babysitter. I sit here almost every day watching kids. I'm pretty sure your eyes are supposed to be open," teased Finn, his dimples becoming more prominent as his smile refused to disappear.

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent babysitter. I was just relaxing a little bit," she retorted at him, frowning and crossing her arms to emphasis her seriousness.

"Well Mrs. Excellent Babysitter, just a word of advice. Waters dangerous, so keep your eyes open," he said, taking a step closer as if he dared her to challenge him.

She didn't understand why but the sudden proximity, send shivers down her spine. Along with that, came a sudden burst of confidence. Her goal was to grab Finn Hudson's attention and here he was, speaking to her. Rachel needed to milk everything she could out of this conversation.

"Instead of giving me advice, why don't you teach me, if you're so well-versed in the arts of watching children," playfully asked Rachel, shooting him her own smile.

"I just may have to," chuckled Finn, before turning to walk away, shocking the petite brunette.

"Wait, where are you going? What about my lesson?" called Rachel, watching as he walked away from her to return to his lifeguarding chair.

"Enjoy your sunbathing," shot back Finn, sending her a grin over his shoulder before bringing all his attention back to his destination.

Her stomach now churning, Rachel laid back down onto the patio chair. There was nothing she could think of that could wipe the grin off her face. Finn Hudson had just approached her and spoken to her. They looked right into each other's eyes without it being a simple glance. They had teased one another. What had even brought up that confidence to tease him? All she knew was that Finn Hudson was having an effect on her that she couldn't wrap her mind around.

"Rachel! I need to go to the bathroom!" exclaimed Sarah, pulling her out of her thoughts.

_Time to be a great babysitter_, Rachel thought to herself.

"I'm coming!" she replied, getting up from her chair and motioning for Sarah to get out of the pool.

Rachel helped lead the girl off the pool deck and towards the bathroom, grabbing one more glance at Finn before the area disappeared. Again, a smile appeared on her face.

Today was most definitely a success.

0-0

The skimpy bikini came out again.

It had now become a regular thing for Rachel to attempt to return to the pool as much as she could. This time, it was due to an invite from Kurt for another group outing. Since her dads had refused to allow her to get her license yet, she had taken Kurt up on the offer to drive. The only word that could describe it was awkward. Rachel knew that her best friend wanted to interrogate her for more details about her miniature crush on the lifeguard. However, she avoided every attempt to talk about him. There was nothing going on, and it was best to leave everyone out of it. She didn't want to know them to know how badly she was trying to gain his attention in reality.

When they finally arrived at the pool, Rachel rushed out of the car. Avoiding any questions from Kurt, she walked straight to the deck and found herself a patio chair. Before sitting down, Rachel looked around and saw Finn seated in his usual place. Though their eyes didn't meet, she thought of a way to attract his attention. It was something that she would usually never do, but as she learned from experience, her bikini had given her the confidence to do it.

Without hesitation, Rachel pulled off her shirt, revealing the bikini underneath, and then continued undressing without taking a second to see anyone's reaction. In her mind, this was all for Finn and no one else. He must be able to see her from his seat.

Now only standing there with a two thin pieces of fabric covering her most intimate parts, Rachel laid down onto the patio chair; her now usual place. Slipping on her sunglasses, Rachel pushed the outside world from her head and allowed herself to enjoy her thoughts of Finn.

That is, until Kurt pulled a chair up right next to her.

"What are you doing just sitting here?" asked Kurt, causing Rachel to lift her glasses and look at him.

"What do you mean?" questioned Rachel, confused by his statement.

"Why aren't you over there talking to him if you want him so badly?" continued Kurt, glancing over at the object of Rachel's affection.

"I can't just walk over there..." she retorted.

"Sure you can! You should have seen his face when you became stripper Rachel and started pulling off your clothes," explained Kurt, "What was that even about?"

"Did he actually?" mumbled Rachel, a large grin taking over her face as she ignored his second question.

"Just go over there and talk to him," groaned Kurt, pushing her off the chair.

Stumbling off the chair, Rachel walked straight up to him, swaying her hips in her bikini. It was all about confidence and she needed to make sure that her illusion came through. Finn was this man, who was so comfortable in his own skin, and she didn't want him to think as some immature high school girl.

"Hi," she said to him, once she reached his chair.

"Hi," replied Finn, his familiar smile glowing.

"What are you up to?"

"Umm...working?" he answered, raising an eyebrow at her as if she just asked him the dumbest question, which she basically did.

"Oh right," flushed Rachel, embarrassed at the stupidity of her question.

"You come here often," pointed out Finn, his smile still prevalent.

"I guess I love taking a swim," chuckled Rachel, attempting not to stare into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well I like your suit," teased Finn, shooting her a wink.

She swore her legs almost melted at his comment. Scarlet rose to her cheeks, and she couldn't help but giggle. Within seconds, Finn Hudson made her feel like a giggly little girl instead of the confident woman that she was attempting to portray, or even embody.

"Yours isn't too bad itself," she winked back, gently placing her hand on his knee.

When he didn't move her hand from his knee, Rachel couldn't help but look him in the eye and see his intoxicating smile still in place. There was a connection there, she could feel it.

"So about that babysitting lesson?" spoke up Rachel, ending the silence that had taken over them when they had made the physical contact.

"Lifeguard! Lifeguard!" exclaimed a voice from behind Rachel.

They both looked out towards the screaming voice, which was a little girl leaning over a younger boy who had slipped on the pavement, injuring himself. Finn instantly jumped out of his seat and grabbed the first aid kid.

"But -" muttered Rachel after him.

"Duty calls," he grinned at her before jogging towards the child on the ground.

Rachel watched in awe as Finn calmed the child, taking care of the apparent scrape with a gentle touch. The boy had stopped crying, and was now just sitting there watching Finn do his job. He was so good with kids, instantly bringing a smile to the kid once he was done. Rachel saw his lips move, aiding her assumption that he had most likely told a joke or something similar to attain that smile.

Not wanting to wait around for Finn, in hopes of not seeming desperate, Rachel walked back over to Kurt and her friends. Her grin was wide, and hard to miss. That minor interaction with the boy who had taken over her thoughts had brightened her day.

They were finally making progress.

0-0

She was determined to have an actual conversation with Finn Hudson; no interruptions, no emergencies. Her entire life, Rachel was known for the determination and drive that basically defined her personality. Once her mind was set on a goal, she would do anything in her power to achieve it. Luckily for Finn Hudson, he was now that goal.

However, she needed a plan. When Finn was on duty, he gave all his attention to the pool and it's surroundings. Rachel had to admit; he was quite good at his job. It seemed as though he had an instinct for helping others, which only added to the list of reasons why he made her heart skip a beat when she laid her eyes on him. Though they hadn't spoken too much, Rachel knew that Finn Hudson had a huge heart. It was obvious that he was one to care deeply for others, and she couldn't help but ache to be one of them.

As it had now become routine, Rachel was heading over to the pool. She was sporting her favorite purple sundress, that clinched to her waist, with her hair let down. Knowing that she had no intention of swimming that day, she skipped the bathing suit, concentrating on looking good for her plans for the day. Looking into the mirror that morning, Rachel couldn't help but feel pretty, which only increased as she imagined Finn smiling at her attire. She really hoped that she'd get to see his dimpled smile take over his face once more that day, specifically with her as the reasoning.

Once she arrived, Rachel's eyes searched the pool deck for the tall man, frowning when he was not present. Instead, an olive-toned boy with a mohawk was sitting in his place. The boy had a smirk on his face as she approached him; his eyes immediately looking her up and down. She couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat under his gaze, causing her to cross her arms over his chest.

"Hello," she greeted him, once she reached his chair.

"What can Puckzilla do for you, stunner?" smoothly replied the lifeguard, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Puckzilla? What kind of mother name's her child that," scoffed back Rachel, amusing herself with the scowl that instantly appeared on his face.

However, his expression changed from annoyed to amused quickly.

"Feisty. I like it," he grinned.

"And not interested in you," she growled at him, irritated with his forwardness. It was definitely not a quality that she found attractive in the young man, "I'm actually curious as to where the other life guard is. Finn Hudson?"

His eyes widened. Then, taking her by surprise, he burst into laughter.

"_You _are interested in Huddy? Are you insane? He doesn't date, and what are you? 16?" chuckled Puck, not taking her seriously for a second.

"18 actually," she retorted, her eyes tightening into small slits as she glared at him, "and I never said that I am in interested in him. I just wanted to speak to him."

Puck's laughter got louder.

"And I'm the Queen of England."

She scoffed at him, having enough of his jokes.

"Can you just tell me where Finn is? I need to talk to him," she exclaimed, out of the blue, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"Whoa, princess. Fine, I'll tell you where he is just don't get your panties in a knot. He's in the back taking his 30 minute break," finally answered Puck, putting his hands up as if to protect himself.

Hearing him give her the answer that she was seeking, Rachel smiled at him.

"Thanks, Puckzilla."

With that, Rachel skipped off towards the area which she assumed to be the backroom. She peeked inside the room, that was completely white with some tables sitting in the middle of it. However, the decoration didn't matter as soon as she laid her eyes on a tall brunette with a smile that could make anyone melt.

Taking in a deep breath, she swung the door open. As she entered the room, Rachel watched as Finn kept his head down, chomping down on a presumably home-made sandwich. This was her chance. Not speaking a word, Rachel sat down right across from him and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

His head shot up, as his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"You're not supposed to be in here," quickly growled Finn, looking her straight in the eye.

"I just wanted to talk in private" frowned Rachel, hoping that her pout would maybe convince him otherwise. She's been told before that its irresistible.

As if he was reading her mind, Finn's eyes softened, a smirk beginning to appear.

"Well I guess since you're already in here, Rachel Berry" he relented, slightly smiling at her.

She couldn't help the wide grin that took over her face, at his words. The sound of her name rolling of his tongue was a magical sound. He said it so gently that she mentally began wishing that he would just say it over and over again. Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry. The way his dimples appeared while saying it, and the way his eyes brightened as he smiled.

"Rachel?" asked Finn, waking her up from the quick daze that she had fallen into.

"Yes?" she smoothly replied, pretending like she had not been distracted.

"Nothing," he shook his head as if whatever he was thinking was invalid.

There was an awkward silence, as they both smiled, neither one knowing exactly what to say.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" began Finn, taking a bite of his sandwich.

Rachel mentally slapped herself. She had never thought of what to answer if he had asked her that exact question. She had been too busy planning exactly how to find him, not thinking it would be this simple.

"Well..." hesitated Rachel, an idea finally hitting her, "you still have some babysitting lessons to give me."

"Oh, I was just kidding around that day," chuckled Finn, "I'm sure you're a great babysitter."

"You look like you're great with kids though; all those times you run to children's aid without even a hint of hesitation. It's an admirable trait," replied Rachel, her smile not leaving her face, especially after watching his face scrunch up as he laughed at her comment. He had such an adorable laugh.

"I've always loved working with kids. I'm actually hoping to become a teacher, life guarding on the side," explained Finn, furthering the conversation.

"Well if I was ever drowning, I would most definitely trust you to save me."

"I'd hope I could save you or I would be a pretty bad life-guard, wouldn't I be?" teased Finn, raising an eyebrow at her.

She wanted to melt right there. Every word escaping his soft lips were causing her to adore this man, more by the second.

"I hope we never get the opportunity to find out," retorted Rachel, looking him in the eye.

Finn didn't reply, he simply took a bite of his sandwich. There was a comfortable silence surrounding themselves, as they sat in the room on their own.

"What kind of teacher would you like to be?" inquired Rachel, giving him a genuinely interested look.

"Definitely elementary school. I know what high schoolers are like, and I'd rather not give myself grey hair early by dealing with them," honestly answered Finn.

From that moment, their conversation went on for what felt like hours, as they discussed any topic that came to mind. Though Finn didn't understand every word in her vocabulary, Rachel enjoyed sharing this mature conversation with him about life and their futures. She felt as though as she was really talking to a man, though the fact that he was 21 and already in college helped with that a lot.

Suddenly, Finn quickly began gathering his belongings.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I need to get back to the pool," sternly declared Finn, pointing to the clock behind her.

Knowing that this was his first priority, Rachel simply smiled at him and allowed him to put everything away without uttering a word. She watched as he practically ran to the door, but suddenly halted once he reached it. Finn then gently turned his body and smiled at her.

"It was nice talking to you. Thanks for sneaking in, Rachel Berry."

"Any time" she squeaked back, not expecting his comment.

With that, Finn shot her a final smile before heading out the door.

Rachel couldn't help but decide that the pool had definitely become her new favorite place to hang out. Especially if it meant that she could have more conversations with Finn Hudson.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think!**


	2. It Was A Mistake

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: So I intended on this only being two chapters but then I started writing and continued planning and it's becoming a multi-chapter. I hope you enjoy that. Without blabbering any longer, here you all go!**

* * *

It had become their own little routine.

Almost everyday, Rachel would visit the pool, even using Sarah as an excuse at times to avoid any suspicions from others - the last thing she wanted was to be interrogated by her fathers about her new friendship with the handsome man she's grown to adore. She had to admit that it almost pained her on each of those occasions to lay there on the patio chairs and wait for Finn to go on break before she would sneak to the back to see him. During every one of these visits, Rachel restrained herself as much as she could from leaning over the darn table and kissing him senseless. Looking into his eyes at these encounters, melting at the sight of their beautiful hazel color, just caused her to fall more and more for him each time. After their first conversation, it seemed as though Finn had no problem opening up to her. They would sit at one of the tables - Finn consuming his lunch - discussing a range of topics, all revealing different pieces of himself to her, or vice versa.

By this point, Rachel had learnt that Finn is a part-time student at Ohio State, and rents out an apartment with his longtime best friend Noah Puckerman. She would never forget the look of amusement plastered on Finn's face when she scoffed at the sound of "Puck"s name. He tried to defend his friend, with the usual "you need to get to know him" excuse, but Rachel had simply rolled her eyes and continued the conversation. When he wasn't studying, Finn was helping out Puck with his pool cleaning business, which had surprisingly earned the boys decent bucks. However, when one of the husband's of their client found his wife and Puck in bed together, their business went down the tube. No man in his right mind would allow the two work at their homes knowing that they would be leaving the two hormonal boys with their wives. So until they could find a bit of a steadier job for the rest of the year, Finn and Puck had become lifeguards for the summer, allowing them to continue working with pools. Though what Puck didn't know was that unlike his friend, Finn wasn't interested in picking up chicks in bikinis but was more interested in interacting with the children. Rachel was spot on when she detected his love for working with kids; it was his one true passion.

Of course, Rachel had opened up about her own life to Finn, but she personally much rather preferred listening him talk about his own. His face would light up and become lively as he told her stories about his experiences throughout the years. She began noticing small things like the way his nose would scrunch up and he'd throw his head back when he found something really fun, or the way he would rub the back of his neck when he was uncomfortable discussing a topic. Rachel had even began noticing that the more they talked, the more light touches she would feel against her skin. He would lightly place his hand on hers, or touch her arm, or even push strands of her hair aside - each touch always causing her stomach to flip. He had this inexplicable effect on her from one touch, that it practically scared to find out what it would feel like to be more intimate with him, if that even occured.

However, today was different. It was the day that had changed absolutely everything,

Kurt had insisted that she actually entered the water today and joined their game of water volleyball. She had herself noticed the way she had segregated herself away from her friends to spend time with Finn, consequently ruining a lot of her relationships over the past few weeks. So as an attempt to reconnect with them, Rachel accepted the invitation without hesitation. It was only a bonus that Finn was on duty when they arrived, giving Rachel plenty of opportunities to grab a few glances at him.

Rachel was on Kurt's team, alongside his boyfriend Blaine and Sam. The game started out smoothly, everyone mostly fooling around bumping the volleyball around until Santana had to speak up.

"So Berry, finally decided to spend time with your best friends? What your man candy not liking the Barbra nose?" she teased.

Rachel truly had no intention on spiking it that hard, but Santana`s comment had sparked something within her and next thing she knew her fist was making contact with the ball and sending it straight into Santana`s face. The impact was immediately made and all her friends gasped in shock. This was very un-Rachel like. It didn`t take long for her to recover from the blow, where she turned to give Rachel the dirtiest glare that Rachel had ever seen escape her friend's eyes.

"Game on, Berry. Losing team buys dinner for everyone," spat out Santana, her eyes squinted staring straight at Rachel.

"Object-," squeaked Kurt, raising his hand, terrified of where this was going.

"Deal," interjected Rachel, getting into position.

"But Rachel, we -" attempted Blaine, before Rachel loudly shushed him.

Santana had brought out Rachel's competitive side and she was determined to win. There was no way that she was allowing the Latina to speak to her that way, and she was about to prove that. Her opponents served the ball, and the game began. Every hit got rougher and rougher as no one wanted the ball to drop; not one person on either team wanted to be paying for that dinner. Not a point was scored as the ball continued to be bounced back and forth between the teenagers, until Sam was able to catch Brittany off guard and land it right in front of her. Cheers and moans simultaneously exploded, as both teams reacted to the point.

Jumping with joy, Rachel looked back and saw that Finn was watching her play. As their eyes made contact, Rachel almost melted as Finn shot her his gorgeous smirk and a thumbs up, cheering her on. This small gesture empowered her to win, hoping to make the handsome man proud.

Blaine served it; sending it straight at Santana. With full force, Santana returned it causing it to fly. With Finn's encouragement and her inner desire to win, Rachel jumped after it, not noticing that the edge of the pool wall was right there. Everything happened so quickly; from the moment that her head collided with the bricks to when everything went blank and she could feel herself sink under the water.

Panic took over her, as her mind screamed for her legs and arms to move to get her out of the water, but they weren't relenting, as she felt herself sink deeper. As she gasped to regain air, Rachel could feel her lungs burning, almost like they were on fire. However, there was nothing she could do and she knew it. She could feel herself losing all her air, as everything remained black around her.

Just as she was about to give up, Rachel suddenly felt something on her body and then fresh air hit her face.

However, the black wasn't going away, as she now felt herself on something hard.

"Rachel! Rachel, wake up," she could blurrily hear around her.

The voice was familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it as her body was attempting to recover from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, she felt pressure on her chest and then a rush of air being blown into her lungs. Rachel could feel her body quickly acting trying to absorb that oxygen. That's when it hit her. It was a pair of lips on her own, thrusting that air into her. This unknown kept giving her air, until she felt her lungs finally begin to pump on their own, causing her to cough up water and regain the ability to breathe on her own.

However, the lips didn't stop. They came back down but instead of blowing air they pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her, sending sparks of electricity through her body. Her immediate instinct was to deepen the kiss with the unknown owner of the those lips, but she was stopped when they pulled away without warning. The owner's face was above hers - she could feel it - but they wouldn't return to continuing that amazing, toe-curling kiss as much as her body ached for them to do so.

Wanting to identify the pair of lips, Rachel began fluttering her eyes open to regain vision. Though her view was blurry, a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes that she could never forget slowly came into focus.

"Finn?" she spoke up.

The second the name was uttered, Rachel felt the body lose its presence next to her. She couldn't be happy enough when her eyesight finally returned but felt as though she was punched in the heart when Finn was not there. Now sitting up, Rachel began looking around frantically to see him, but all she saw was the worried looks of her friends who surrounded her.

"Oh thank god, you're okay," spoke up Kurt, rushing her to side.

Santana immediately joined him, with a worried expression on her face.

"Berry you scared me! Don't ever do that again," the beautiful girl scolded her.

Her eyes continued searching for the man who had kissed her, instead only seeing familiar faces continuing the pattern of expression worry. As much as she loved her friends, she didn't care about them right now. She wanted to see Finn, but as much as she looked, she couldn't find him anywhere.

He had kissed her; a real, passion-filled kiss and then immediately left.

Rachel couldn't do anything but give up on searching.

Finn Hudson was gone.

0-0

She had to talk to him. If that was the last thing she was going to do, Rachel would demand an explanation from the man starring in her dreams about that kiss - the damn kiss that she just couldn't get out of her head. The way his lips felt against hers, and the taste of him were two things that she could simply not erase. It all kept replaying in her mind but what bothered her most was his reasoning for it. You most certainly were not supposed to do what he did when giving CPR, but he had saved her life and then kissed her. Did he have feelings for her? Was it just a natural instinct? All questions that filled her head.

Being her persistent self, Rachel didn't waste any time to return to the pool after her near-death experience. Sure, her father's demanded for her to stay away after being frightened by the phone call they had received from Kurt about the incident, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. So once her fathers left for work, Rachel hopped onto the next bus and made her way to the community pool.

It only taking about 20 minutes to reach the pool, Rachel had enough time to think of things she would say to Finn. Hopefully she would be able to get an explanation from him. As much as she mentally wanted to deny it, Rachel couldn't help but feel butterflies when she thought about the man. He was everything that she had ever looked for in a significant other and they had this undeniable connection when they were together. Growing up with a life doused in Broadway, Rachel always dreamed about love at first sight, and with Finn it felt like he could be that man. From the moment she had first seen him, there was always some odd feeling in her heart every time their eyes met and maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way.

The bus stopped. She had arrived.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel marched towards the pool, her head held high. When she strolled in, her eyes immediately went straight for the lifeguard chair. She was expecting to see a tall gorgeous man, but frowned when all she saw was Puck. He was sitting there with a bored expression plastered on his face as he "watched" his surroundings.

With a sigh, Rachel approached him.

"Is he in the back?" asked Rachel, cutting straight to the point. The more she could avoid having a conversation with the mohawked boy, the better.

"And I would answer that, why?" retorted Puck, looking her straight in the eye, his arms crossed. He was obviously not going to let up that easily.

Sighing, Rachel put a large fake smile on her face and had to practically reply through her teeth, "because you're such a stud that you can't help but to aid little girls like me."

That was obviously what the conceited asshole wanted to hear because he burst into laughter, and pointed towards the break room as he tried to calm himself down. Once she turned her back to him and walked away, Rachel couldn't help the over dramatic eye roll that followed. She would never understand how Finn and that _boy _were best friends.

She finally found herself in front of the break room door, peeking in through the window.

There he was; sitting at the table as usual, eating his lunch. He looked as handsome as ever; his hair wet and messy, tousled on his head. However, he seemed a bit disconnected as his eyes stared off towards a wall while he ate. What was he thinking about?

Feeling as though she'd stared at him enough, Rachel opened the door and walked in. As the door clicked shut behind her, Finn's head immediately jerked towards her and she saw his entire body tense up. Rachel couldn't help the ache she felt in her heart as she watched his jaw harden at her presence.

"Hi," she practically squealed at him under his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled at her, his body not showing any sign of loosening up.

"We need to talk," she replied in almost a whisper, as she walked up to his table and took a seat.

His eyes never left hers.

There was silence. Her entire plan went out the window as Finn's gaze scrutinized her, making her insides churn. There was something wrong, and she was sure of it. This was not the sweet, kind Finn that she was used to seeing during her visits.

"Finn...that kiss-" she began, earnestly looking at him. All she wanted was an answer.

"Was nothing. It was nothing, Rachel," interrupted Finn, his voice monotone and stern.

Rachel didn't understand why she started to feel a burning as she held back tears. Her eyes widened at his response, knowing that it couldn't be true. That was a real kiss; she felt it in her bones. However, instead of distress, Rachel could feel herself grow angry. Why would he lie to her like that?

"It sure as _hell _didn't feel that way. You kissed me, Finn. Now be a man and explain yourself," she practically exploded, watching his face for any changes in his expression.

"You want an explanation? Fine! I'll give you one," he spat out, and got up from the table.

Finn then marched over to her side, and sat right next to her, looking her in the eye.

"You're beautiful, Rachel. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I don't know why but I can just talk to you about, like, everything and you won't judge me. Do you know how happy I get when I see you walk in through those gates? Do you know how hard it's been for me to not kiss you all those times? Do you even realize how fucking _hard _you made me when I saw you in that skinny little bikini one of the first times you came here?"

His face got extremely close to hers to the point where she could feel his breath against her skin, but their eyes never left each other. She just watched him waiting for him to say something, since her mind had literally gone blank. Rachel had never had that kind of effect on a man, and to hear him say all those things to her; she couldn't help but melt. Her whole entire body was craving to just lean a little bit forward and kiss him, but she could tell there was more that he wanted to say.

"And it's for all those reasons that this has to stop," he finished, though his face did not move.

Confusion and shock struck Rachel, causing her to move back from him.

"What do you mean? If you feel these things, then be with me. Finn, I feel the same about you," Rachel practically pleaded, her eyes searching for some kind of explanation in the frown he was wearing.

"You're 18, Rachel. I'm 21. I doubt your fathers will approve, nor will anyone else. It's best we stop this...whatever this is, before someone gets hurt," calmly replied Finn, turning his body so he was no longer facing her.

He wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

"I'm not a child, Finn! I'm an adult, and I don't even care. Haven't you ever heard the expression that 'age is but a number'?" continued Rachel, almost choking as she was holding back tears.

They were never together, yet it felt like he was breaking up with her. The past few weeks of them just enjoying each other's company had been so blissful to her. No guy had ever made her feel so special and now he was walking away from her before she even had the opportunity to explore things romantically.

"I can't Rach, I'm sorry," was all he said, not even bothering to look her in the eye as he said it.

Tears began to stream down as she got up from the table abruptly; a mixture of anger and heartbreak fueling them. She didn't know what to think or how to feel at the moment. This was not how she wanted their conversation to go when she first arrived. In all honesty, Rachel thought she'd receive another kiss.

She walked right up to the door, but turned on her heels to say one last thing to him.

"Just for the record, I used to think you were a man but you're just a little boy, because if you were truly a man, you would have the _balls _to follow your gut and your feelings," she spat at him before turning back around and storming out the door.

Walking out of that room, tears still streaming down her face, Rachel realized that he broke her heart before he even really had the chance to love it.

0-0

She stopped going to the pool.

It was just too hard for her. Every time she walked in, her eyes couldn't help but immediately begin searching the room for the tall man that warmed her heart. He was always there; sitting at the lifeguard chair. She felt stupid thinking that he wouldn't be there, knowing how much he loved his job. She felt even stupider every time she would attempt to make eye contact with him and he'd just look away. Finn refused to look her in the eye; always wearing a prominent frown when he did so. After a few attempts, it just hurt. Rachel finally realized that he had truly meant what he said.

It was over - their, whatever it was.

Though, for some reason, she just couldn't stop thinking about him.

0-0

"Berry, get your pretty little ass into that swimsuit," barked Santana, pointing towards the bikini laid out on her bed.

"I told you that I don't want to go," pouted Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest. She was in the shortest pair of shorts she could find and a thin white tank top.

The weather was ridiculous in Ohio on that day. The heat was unbearable as it caused everything to feel humid and dry. It would have been a perfect day to go for a swim but Rachel simply couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she insisted to her friends that she'd rather read her book in her room with a fan blowing in her face.

"_Esto es ridículo. No puedo tratar con esta chica_," grumbled Santana before storming out of the room, leaving Kurt to talk to her.

Rachel simply rolled her eyes and plopped down on her bed, giving her attention to Kurt. She expected some long rant from him criticizing her actions but instead there was silence, as he just stood there staring her down. It was as if he was cutting right through her with his eyes.

"I just don't want to go," she spoke up, provoking a conversation.

"It's because of _him, _isn't it? I could see it in your eyes when you looked at him," he replied, already knowing the answer.

She opened her mouth to speak up, but closed it. What was she supposed to tell him? Rachel wasn't keen on lying to Kurt since he always figured out the truth, and the ear-full she would get as a consequence was never worth it.

"Why does the underlying reasoning for my decision matter? I don't want to go visit the pool and that's that," huffed Rachel, daring him to respond.

"Fine, stay here and die of heat stroke. See if I care," scowled Kurt before leaving to join Santana in the car. There was no point in him attempting to argue and he knew it.

However, once Kurt walked out, Rachel wished he hadn't. Maybe she should have joined her friends. Heaven knew how horrid the heat was, especially as it streamed through her window. Her entire body was covered in sweat and she was barely even wearing any clothing - it ached for some relief from the warmth. A nice dip in the pool would have most definitely been nice at the moment, but her stubbornness would simply not allow her to go. Her heart just couldn't take being ignored by Finn Hudson once more.

"It's just a little heat," she said to herself, laying back onto her comfortable bed.

She closed her eyes and took in the breeze that her fan was creating in her room, slightly cooling her off. As she lay there, Rachel allowed thoughts to stream through her mind, just as she had been doing for the past few weeks.

God, she missed him.

0-0

Rachel didn't expect to be abruptly woken up by the sound of her phone going off. The ringtone blasted into her ear, causing her to roll over in attempt to shut off the noise that was disturbing her nap. She was able to flip over in time, to answer the device before the call went to voicemail.

"Hello?" she groggily replied, slowly waking herself up.

"Hi, erm Rachel. What are you up to?" answered Kurt, his voice sounding a bit off.

"Well, if you must know, you just woke me up from a peaceful nap," Rachel practically snapped at him, aggravated that he would randomly call her just for a chat when he knew she'd be spending the day relaxing.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I...er...I need to talk to you about something. Promise not to freak out," hesitantly replied Kurt, a voice suddenly appearing in the background.

The edge in his voice finally won all her attention as she sat up and became alert.

"What's going on?"

Rachel could suddenly hear a lot of shuffling on the other end.

"_Just give it to me."_

"_Let me warn her first."_

"_Kurt."_

"_Fine."_

"Hello?" said a voice that was all too familiar. It was the voice of the man that she had been continuously thinking of day and night.

"Finn?" she practically squeaked, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah...erm...can we talk?" he replied, the confidence he usually wore lacking from his voice.

"I...ummm...sure," answered Rachel, the shock she was experiencing from the current event evident in her voice. She was practically at a loss for words, and that never happened. She was Rachel Berry after all.

"Meet me here in an hour. I'm on break," instructed Finn, some noises appearing in the background - most likely Kurt.

"Okay."

And with that, the line went dead and Rachel Berry began getting ready to face Finn Hudson once more.

* * *

**You know the drill!**

**Please leave your feedback either in tweet form or as a review!**


	3. I'm Into This

**Hey Mr. Lifeguard - Part 3**

**A/N: I quickly want to thank everyone for all the support and feedback I've been getting on this! It`s been outstanding and I truly never expected all the alerts and reviews. So thank you for that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She could feel her heartbeat in her hands as she clenched her fists, trying to keep it together. If Rachel was anything at the moment, it could only be described as a combination of anxiety and distress. How was she supposed to react when she saw him? What did he want to talk about? Was it even a good idea to go see him in the first place? Though she attempted to answer all of these questions on her own, she knew that they couldn't possibly be correct until he was explaining it himself.

In a short pale yellow sundress doused in flowers of an array of colors, Rachel walked straight up to the break room. Without hesitation, she practically marched past the pool and the gate, even waving off Puck's crude comments on her ensemble. She wasn't wasting any time, knowing in her heart that she had to make the most of this conversation - her heart was on the line.

Taking in a deep breath, Rachel knocked once on the door and peeked in.

There he was. He looked just as handsome as the last time she had seen him. However there wasn't that bright smile that she was used to, but instead a scrutinized frown. There was clearly something on his mind; this only increased her urge to speak with him. If anything, it added questions to the list already drawn out in her own mind.

What took her by surprise was the way Finn's face lit up when she opened up the door and their eyes met. The smile that took over his face crept up to his eyes that sparkled for her appearance, causing her own smile to join them.

"Hi," he greeted her, getting up from his seat.

"Hi," she squeaked, her voice disappearing for half a second.

He approached her and began closing the distance between them, increasing her heart beat. The silence was only adding to her anxiety as she continued hoping for answers.

Without warning, Finn took her by her hands and led her to the table, motioning for her to take a seat. The electricity that coursed through her veins at the light touch shocked her , though she didn't allow herself to react. She didn't want him to see the effect he was having on her.

Now both sitting, Finn looked her right in the eyes and smiled.

"I've missed you."

Those words struck her. She had spent all these days tormenting herself with images of him not even caring about her, and now he uttered those words. Rachel didn't know how to feel, but the sides of her lips lifted up into a slight smile. It felt nice.

Though her smile quickly faded as she thought about the reason why he hadn't been able to see her.

"Then why did you do it?" she sharply retorted, her eyes practically attached to the ground.

"I was scared," answered Finn honestly, slipping his finger under her chin to lift up her head; their eyes making contact.

"Of me?" she interjected, confused by his answer.

Rachel knew she was intense. Everyone had always been telling her that throughout her life due to her dedication to things she had her mind set on, but she never thought she had scared Finn.

"Of how I feel about you," continued Finn, nodding as if to reassure her of the honesty of his answer.

"Feel or _felt_?" replied Rachel, her heart now swelling at the news.

"Feel. You make me feel something, Rach. I don't get it and I'm scared of it and you're still so young," answered Finn, his eyes practically begging for her to argue.

"But I'm 18, Finn. I'm an adult," Rachel pleaded, her frustration growing with his constant use of that excuse.

He took in a sharp breath as he attempted to calm himself, her comment clearly irritating him.

"You don't know what it means to be an adult. I'm an adult. I'm a man. I can make my own decisions," retorted Finn, looking her straight in the eye. His hazel eyes pierced right through her as he dared her to reply. As much as they mesmerized her, Rachel wasn't backing down.

"Fine," she spat back, "then prove it. Be a _man _and do what your gut's telling you to do right now."

The room went silent. She could see that Finn was clearly digesting her last statement, tapping his hands against his sides. He began to pace around the room, showing an increase in his anxiety, which ultimately led to the increase of her own. It was all now out of her control and it terrified her. What was he possibly going to say next once she had dared him to speak the truth? It was obvious to her that he still cared for her, but was it enough to take a chance on her? Rachel knew herself how she felt and she only hoped that he would do something about his own.

Suddenly, Finn stopped his movement and turned to face her. He then sat down right next to her and took her hands in his own, squeezing them tightly as if to reassure her that his decision was positive.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you go on a date with me?" he asked her, his smile as wide as ever.

His request took her by surprise but it took her no time to find her answer.

"Yes," she practically choked out, succumbed by joy.

His eyes brightened up at her response and he pulled her in for a hug, his arms squeezing her in close to his body. She could feel the contours of all his muscles and practically melted in the embrace. It lingered for a few seconds but then they both pulled away, happiness clear on their faces.

"So what made you change your mind?" asked Rachel, knowing that she had to get that out of the way before she'd start kicking herself in the head thinking about it all night.

"I remembered that someone once told me that to be a man I needed to have the balls to follow my heart and she was pretty damn right," he smirked at her, knowing that she'd obviously realize who he was referring to.

"She must be quite amazing," teased Rachel, her stomach flipping as Finn suddenly began to close the distance, but only slightly.

He just smiled, and a silence fell upon them, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Can I try something?" asked Finn, his eyes flickering down to her plump lips.

Rachel simply nodded, allowing him to close the distance and slowly - almost painfully slow- bring his lips closer to hers until they finally collided. It was even better than their first kiss. His lips were soft and moist as they joined with her own, sending sensations through her body that she had never felt before. Her raw instinct was to deepen it, allowing his tongue access as he began to explore her mouth. Though it felt like they were exchanging this intimate kiss for hours in her mind, as these surges of electricity continued flying through her body, it only lasted a few seconds before Finn pulled away.

"I'll pick you up from here, tomorrow at 6," he beamed at her, almost chuckling at the sight of her quickly swelling lips.

Rachel still flustered from the kiss quickly replied, "H-here? But why?"

Finn's smile disappeared for practically half a second before returning, though long enough for Rachel to catch. "I-I'm locking up late, so it'd just be easier."

Something seemed off, but Rachel decided it was best to just ignore it, and enjoy the fact that this man was taking her out, "Okay, I'll see you then."

"Yup," grinned Finn, "see you."

With that, he placed a quick chaste kiss on her lips before getting up and leaving the break room- taking the time to grab a glance back before exiting the room. Rachel couldn't help but grin at the fact that she was the reason behind the large smile taking over his gorgeous face.

That was when everything sunk in.

Rachel Berry had a date with Finn Hudson - and it had to be perfect.

0-0

Her entire ensemble was hand picked by Kurt. Once she had told him about the date, and asked him to keep it a secret because she wasn't completely ready to tell her parents about Finn, Kurt had demanded to come over. At first she was hesitant, knowing his pushy personality, but it turned out for the better. Rachel felt beautiful in the outfit consisting a high-waisted skirt landing on her thighs and a pale pink ruffled tank top sitting on her chest. It was simple, yet perfect. Kurt had topped it by curling her long dark strands of brown hair and applying a light yet emphasizing amount of eyeliner on her lids - coated with a tid bit of mascara. With a pair of black strappy heels on her feet and a confident glow about her, Rachel finally arrived at the pool - an aspect of the plan that still confused her.

However, once she arrived, Finn was nowhere to be seen. Rachel began searching outside the gates when two large arms wrapped around her waist. Not expecting the contact, Rachel instinctively threw her elbow back jabbing it right into the man's back, thinking it was an attacker.

The color drained from her face when she finally turned around, and saw Finn leaning over, his hand gripping his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Finn! I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, quickly running to his side to make sure she didn't injure him.

His hand instantly went up motioning for her to give him a second as he caught his breath. Rachel just stood by his side, worry and embarrassment consuming her thoughts. She truly hoped that she hadn't injured him gravely. After a few more seconds, he was able to stand up straight, beaming a smile towards her the moment he did.

"Man, I feel bad for any man who tries to mess with you," he teased.

Then without warning her, he leaned in and captured her lips into a gentle kiss. It sent chills down her spine instantly, lasting for only a few he pulled away, Rachel couldn't help but lick her lips and taste him. He was so delicious.

"That was a lovely greeting," she chuckled, trying to keep her cool, though the butterflies in her stomach were endlessly churning.

Finn simply laughed and then grabbed her hand, pulling her in the direction of a car that was parked not far from them. Rachel couldn't help but grin has their fingers intertwined during the short trip and then unraveled when they reached the automobile. Being a gentleman, Finn opened the door for her and helped her in, then joined her in the vehicle.

The silence surrounding them was unexpectedly comfortable as Finn instantly put on the radio and turned his head slightly to smile at her before lowering his foot upon the gas pedal. He began humming along to the familiar tune and in no time she joined along. Rachel's nerves quickly disintegrated as they suddenly began singing along to the classics blasting from the old device. Rachel couldn't even tell that she started belting the lyrics with all her force, chuckling as her and Finn drove through the evening.

It all came into an abrupt stop when Finn arrived at a lake outside town. It was one of the most beautiful things Rachel had ever seen - the sun was setting and all of its surroundings and colors were being reflected in the water. She was truly in awe of the sight. Next to the water were blanket and candles laid out for a picnic and, coincidentally, when Rachel turned around to look at Finn, he was grinning with a basket in his hands.

"This is gorgeous, Finn," she mumbled, returning her attention to the view in front of her.

"Just like the girl I'm with," he smoothly replied, shooting her a genuine smile that practically melted her heart, right on the spot.

Finn then slipped her tiny hand into his large ones and led her over to the blanket. Rachel couldn't help but blush as Finn attempted to control his chuckles while she attempted to take a seat without flashing him her panties. It seemed as though the skirt was not too maneuverable, but Rachel managed herself and finally took a seat. As she returned to admiring everything around her, Finn pulled out two sandwiches that he had made himself, one vegan just for her, and a bottle of sparkling apple cider paired with airplane cups to pour them into.

"This is lovely Finn but you didn't have to go to all the trouble," spoke up Rachel, turning her body so she could face him.

"I wanted to do something nice, especially after the way I treated you. I guess, this is kind of like an apology," replied Finn, meekly smiling at her.

"Well you're definitely forgiven," chuckled Rachel, taking a sip of her sparkling cider.

How had she managed to get so lucky? Every time Rachel stole a glance at Finn he was grinning at her, not hiding his starring whatsoever. It was blatant that he was proud to be there with her, though something sparked her interest - why were they so far out of town?

"Finn, where are we?" she inquired, setting down her cup and replacing it with her sandwich.

"Just a few miles outside of Lima. I love coming here when I want to escape that world," answered Finn, grabbing a bite of his own meal.

As sweet as that sounded, something seemed a bit off. Finn's main concern about their relationship was the outlook of others upon it, and now they were outside of town for their _first _date. Something about the entire situation was gnawing at her. Her mind quickly flashed to his hesitation about the reasoning for their meeting location and that's when it all just clicked.

"Escape that world? Is that why you wanted to meet at the pool? So you didn't want everyone in town seeing us together?" asked Rachel, though it seemed like more of a statement. She could feel her eyes immediately begin to swell as tears appeared.

Finn's smile instantly disappeared, a prominent frown now clear. Rachel watched as he opened his mouth as in to say something but then closed it again.

"I can't believe you," she spat at him, maneuvering herself to get up from the blanket. Instinctively, she stormed off towards the road, walking as fast as her heels could carry her. Knowing that he was ashamed to be seen in public with her, filled her with so much rage that she couldn't bare to be around him at the moment.

"Rachel! Rachel stop!" Finn's voice exclaimed after her, not taking long for him to catch up to her.

"What? What do you want me to say Finn? You don't want us to be _seen_ by people who live with us. Did you think this was just one big secret love affair where you'd get your kicks? If you're so ashamed of being with me, just tell me."

Her eyes were almost bulging out of her head, as the rage seeped through. Though, this was mixed with the swelling that occurred as tears slowly began to fall; Rachel was no longer able to hold it in. Finn looked like she had just ripped his heart out, as his entire face went somber. Her words had definitely struck a chord.

"No! _No_! That's not what this is. I truly care about you, Rach. How many times do I have to tell you how absolutely amazing you are? It's not you! It's _them!_ I want to say that their judgements don't affect me but I care about what they think," threw back Finn, hanging his head down in shame.

"You can't live your life caring what others think of you. If I did, I don't know where I'd be right now. I was never the most popular girl in school but I lived with the idea that one day I'll be doing what I love and they'll regret their harsh words," she replied, her voice stern as she walked closer to him.

She could see this vulnerability in him that she had never seen before. It was as if he had just let all his walls down and finally confessed something he'd been holding back for a while. Though he was practically a giant, it seemed as though his body language just shrunk him under her gaze.

"I'm not strong," Finn practically whispered. His eyes were still attached to the ground, and her heart went out for him. It truly wasn't about her. Finn was honestly just afraid of others judging him, which was clearly a fear prevalent in his life.

"I think you are," she squeaked at him, now closing the distance between them.

He finally looked up, his eyes finally making contact with hers. Rachel could see the glistening of small tears. At that moment, all she wanted to do was kiss them away, but a part of her was still upset about how this insecurity was going to affect them - whatever they were. She didn't want to be his secret.

"Really?" he asked, almost as if he was shocked by her statement.

"Mhm," reassured Rachel, shooting him a smile.

She was taken by surprise when his lips were suddenly on hers, pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Her toes practically curled at the intensity; surges shot through her body just like every time their lips met. Without hesitation Rachel deepened it, getting up on her tiptoes to aid. When they kissed like this, there was no doubt in her mind how much Finn Hudson truly cared about her, even if they hadn't revealed their feelings for one another until recently.

Eventually Finn pulled away, though he didn't remove his eyes from her.

"Give me another chance," he breathed, "I promise to prove to you that I'm all for this. Screw what anyone else thinks."

Rachel couldn't help but beam, getting up on her tiptoes to quickly kiss him again. She just couldn't get enough of those soft lips of his, but even more than that, Rachel felt like it was the simplest yet best answer.

Finn's arms wrapped securely around her waist as he leaned his forehead down against hers; their eyes still never unlocking.

"Let's finish this lovely picnic before our drinks get warm," whispered Rachel, pulling away from him and heading towards the blanket.

Finn followed quickly after, taking a seat on the piece of fabric. A need for intimacy after their conversation caused Rachel to not sit across from him, but to lay down on him, cuddled into his chiseled chest. His left arm wrapped around her waist, and they just stayed that way continued their meal while enjoying the view.

They spent the rest of the evening sharing stories, discussing their dreams, and simply watching the stars in the sky. There were silences here and there, but neither one of them hesitated to end it with a chaste kiss simply expressing their enjoyment of the evening. The way Finn held her wiped away all her fears of him just using her for her body, especially since he had still not pushed anything upon her. Their touches this night were all about how they cared for one another, which in turn scared Rachel. She hadn't known Finn for that long but she could already feel herself falling in love with this tall, awkward-but beautiful-man.

Rachel couldn't help the grin on her face.

Sure, the night hadn't begun too blissfully, but she wouldn't trade where she was at that moment for anything in the world.

0-0

"Rachel! Kurt! Dinner's on the table," announced Leroy, who was already seated.

Both fathers couldn't help but chuckle as the two teenagers groaned and paused _The Sound Of Music_. It was their movie day, and they had already gone through about 3 musicals prior to the classic. They loved spending their time together this way; enjoying something they both were passionate about. So they both reluctantly got up from the couch and sauntered over to the table.

"I don't get you two. You've seen it about 100 times and yet you still act like I'm torturing you when you have to pause it," stated Hiram, taking his own seat.

"It's always at my favorite part. The thunderstorm was about to begin," whined Rachel, grabbing herself some salad and then passing it to Kurt.

"Honey, it hasn't changed since the first time you've seen it," chuckled Leroy, digging into his gravy-doused slab of turkey. It always sickened Rachel that her father's loved meat so much when she was so keen on avoiding it at all costs. Did they never think about the poor animals?

Rachel simply scoffed and returned to her dinner, enjoying what her dads had thrown together. The room was more silent than usual, but she just assumed it was due to the enjoyment of their meal.

"So...Rachel have you begun thinking about when you're going to check out your dorm in New York?" Hiram finally spoke up, taking Rachel by surprise.

She had completely forgotten about New York and NYADA; something completely unlike her but everything with Finn had distracted her from her entire world. She just spent her time enjoying all the time she had with the beautiful man who loved placing kisses on her neck, and making her feel like the luckiest woman alive.

"Uh, no, not really," confessed Rachel, ignoring her father's eyes and acquiring a gasp from Kurt.

"What? My father and I already have our trip planned so I can start getting settled," stated Kurt, his glaring into her side; her head still down to avoid all the eyes on her petite figure.

"Rachel hasn't talked to us about it yet," commented Leroy, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"I've just been a bit distracted," quietly spoke Rachel, embarrassed that her father's were throwing this topic at her in front of her friend. She didn't need all three of them talking her ear off about the mistakes she was making.

"Distracted? Rachel Barbra Berry! You're leaving to New York City in less than two months. There is no time to be distracted. These are your dreams we are talking about," exclaimed Leroy, his eyes now huge, as anger filled at her explanation.

Rachel had never felt so tiny in her life. Her father was nothing but right and she knew it, but she was not regretting a minute of what she had been distracting herself with. If she were to be honest with herself, Rachel had never smiled so much as she did when Finn sent her his sweet texts or covered her in kisses. Though it was one thing in her friends rage that terrified her. She was leaving in less than two months for New York City. Where was Finn supposed to be fit in all of this?

Noticing the room went quiet, everyone glaring at her, Rachel's mind returned to the conversation.

"I'm sorry daddy. You're right," she surrendered, knowing that there was no reason to argue with her fathers. They were truly just looking out for her.

"Baby girl, we need you to concentrate. I know it's your summer and I want you to enjoy yourself but if you don't keep your head in the game then you may lose your grasp on your dreams," frowned Hiram.

"I understand," mumbled Rachel, her fork just playing with the food on her plate. She had most definitely lost her appetite now with all the new thoughts instilled in her mind, "I'm no longer hunger, can I please be excused?"

Her fathers looked at each other before giving her a nod, and reminding her to put away her dishes. Ignoring Kurt, Rachel walked right up to her room hoping to get some time alone to collect her thoughts. She had so much to think about. What was she to do about New York and about Finn? Her stomach flipped as different situations flowed through. However the more she thought about it, the more terrified she became of this future.

She laid on her bed, holding back tears, when there was a knock on the door.

"Rachel, it's me," called the familiar voice whom she immediately recognized as Kurt.

"Come in," she called, not moving an inch.

Her best friend walked in with a prominent frown, sitting down next to her before beginning his speech to her.

"So about your distraction," he began, lowering himself so he was laying down next to her.

"If you're about to lecture me about New York, I don't want to hear it," she cut him off, her voice stern and monotone.

"Sweetie, I know you're going to be in New York. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about you and this thing you have with the lifeguard," explained Kurt, turning his head to look at her.

"I really care about him," interjected Rachel once more, quickly jolting up to sit up on her bed. She knew that Kurt could break through her walls on the top, so she she simply tried to avoid eye contact.

"You barely know him," he mumbled back.

"Yes I do! We talk all the time, and when we're together, everything just feels so right. I've never felt so happy or beautiful in my 18 years of living," sighed Rachel, hoping that she could convince her friend that she wasn't making a poor decision.

Silence.

"He's 21, Rachel...I don't think Hiram and Leroy would approve of that," replied Kurt, in almost a whisper. His eyes staring down at his feet.

She didn't know why, but that set her off. Rachel was tired of the age difference, though fairly small, constantly interfering in her - whatever it was - with Finn.

"I'm an adult, Kurt! I can make my own decisions and I've decided to spend my time with him," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest firmly.

"Alright, but what are you going to do once you leave for New York? You heard your fathers. You barely have any time and you haven't even begun getting ready to settle in. It's a big city, Rachel," continued Kurt, now watching her.

"I-I'm just so immersed with everything right now. I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind? Slipped your mind?" exclaimed Kurt, getting up from his side and walking over to stand directly in front of her, "You've been dreaming about New York since you were little. You can't tell me that some _guy _is making you throw your dreams away!"

"He's not making me throw away anything! We've just been spending time together. Kurt, can't you understand? I've never felt this way before. No one has ever made me feel so incredible, and I just can't lose it," her voice choked, as she thought about losing Finn; her heart instantly aching.

"You'll find someone new in New York. There's plenty of bachelors," he scoffed back.

"And what if they don't want me? What New York guy would want a little inexperienced girl like me. Finn's the first guy I've kissed and I mean really kissed and I'm 18!" she spat back, throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic effect, though her statement maintained its validity.

"Then it's their loss, but you can't expect Finn to come with you to New York. What are you guys even? Are you his girlfriend or are you two just fooling around?" asked Kurt, staring her right in the eyes for an honest answer.

As much as Rachel wished she could reply, she didn't really know. Finn had never placed a title on their relationship, though he made sure that she knew he cared for her. Rachel never doubted that in her mind, specifically due to all the passion and emotions she felt when he kissed her. It was her inexperience that scared her. Maybe that's what it felt like to just be a hookup?

"I-I don't know," she meekly responded, averting her eyes from her best friend.

Kurt let out a sigh.

"Look. I love seeing you happy, Rachel. This is fabulous. But it seems to me like maybe this is truly just a little fooling around. You said it yourself that you were inexperienced and now you have this large man to ravish you -"

Rachel attempted to cut him off and explain that they hadn't really done anything but Kurt continued, raising a finger at her.

"So I understand that you want to spend all this time for him. However, I won't condone you forgetting about New York for him. It's a hook up, so treat it like one. Have all the fun you want right now, but remember that at the end of the day; you're going to New York with me, and Finn is staying here."

She took a moment to absorb everything that her best friend had just explained to her. Maybe he was right? Finn had not yet set them down a title so maybe they were just fooling around, though a large part of her didn't want to believe it. She knew there were feelings but Kurt was making so much sense. Rachel took in a deep breath, and nodded her head. No, Kurt was right. This was just a little love affair allowing Rachel to get the experience that she desired before leaving for New York - nothing more.

"What would I do without you," she smiled at him, glad that he had given her this advice before it was too late.

"Let's hope you never find out," chuckled Kurt, his face brightening up. The petite man grabbed her hands and pulled her off the bed, "Now let's get back to our Julie Andrews."

Rachel just laughed as she followed him down the stairs.

As much as her mind was telling her that this was the right thing to do, something deep inside was screaming at her to listen to her heart instead.

* * *

**Reviews are bliss!**


	4. What An Evening

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Just want to quickly thank everyone for all the positive reception that this fanfic has gotten! It really does mean a lot to me, and I appreciate it!**

* * *

After her conversation with Kurt, Rachel's perception on their relationship had changed. If it was just a fling, she would squeeze every enjoyable moment out of it. Rachel loved the effect that she had on Finn and now, with this new mindset, she couldn't help but toy with it. At this point, they had been with one another for about a few weeks, leaving only a mere month until she was off to New York. Every time they kissed during this time, Rachel felt this surge in her body that craved for them to push their intimacy to a new level but had always hesitated. However, now, she had finally decided to let herself surrender to these aches.

It was in the way she had felt this morning. Rachel woke up with this glow about her, excited that she would be visiting the pool today. Finn had told her that he wanted to ask her something, causing her to grow quite antsy for the meeting. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like tonight would be the night that she and Finn would grow more intimate. Maybe it was the image in her mind of the last time they had shared a kiss and his hands subconsciously grabbed her ass, sending an embarrassing moan ripping from her throat, or maybe it was the fact that she had recently been experiencing dreams that she had never dreamed. Dreams filled with moans and shrieks as that intimacy came alive in her mind. She wasn't sure what it was, but all she did know was that Rachel Berry was ready to truly begin exploring her sexuality.

When she thought about it, Rachel couldn't help but chuckle. It was not long ago that Rachel had always made it clear at how preciously she wanted to keep her body pure, waiting for Tony's or awards to finally give it to someone; but now, with Finn, she just wanted to let loose. Rachel was going to leave for New York as a whole new woman, finally sexual awoken. She had always wished that it was with her long-time boyfriend and that it was in a moment of pure love, but things were different now. Sure, she and Finn were not in a relationship, but he had been making her feel like no one ever had before. Even if this was just a fling, in the pit of her stomach, Rachel knew that she wouldn't regret giving her body to Finn. Something about _him _being the first one to explore her that way just seemed right in her mind.

Knowing that tonight would be different, Rachel decided that it would be fun to tease Finn, hopefully enticing him to begin mirroring her thoughts in relation to whatever he wanted to ask her. It didn't take long before she thought of the perfect way to do just that.

Heading over to her closet, Rachel began searching for that black piece of fabric that drove him insane. She slipped into it quickly, and walked over to her full-length mirror to analyze herself in the ensemble.

With a smirk, Rachel nodded into the mirror, knowing that Finn would, once again, be putty in her hands.

0-0

Her hips swaying from side to side, Rachel walked through the gates, wearing nothing but her teeny weeny black bikini. As cocky as it sounded, Rachel was now used to the looks she got from boys when she wore it. It seemed as though all her morning workouts truly did do wonders for her.

It didn't take long before Rachel found Finn, sitting on his lifeguard chair as usual. However, instead of walking up to him, she simply gave him a quick wave before walking over to the patio chairs. She was early, and she knew it. His break wasn't for another hour, giving her the perfect opportunity to drive Finn absolutely insane.

Lying back in the chair, Rachel let her body relax; grinning when she grabbed a glance over at Finn whose jaw was tensed as he stared at her. He was mad and she could tell. Finn had explained the exact affect that bikini had on him, and now he was forced to sit there doing his job, not being able to react. Rachel was killing him.

Wanting to amp up the teasing, she pulled out her bottle of sun tan lotion. Then, taking her time, she carefully spread a layer onto her skin, looking over at Finn every so often. It was hard for her not to begin chuckling when Rachel's eye caught him licking his lips. Her skin was now glistening as she finished moisturizing her skin with the lotion, but as she attempted to steal another glance, Rachel saw that Finn was no longer there.

"Get up," growled a voice behind her.

Rachel quickly turned around and saw a smirking Finn standing directly behind the chair, staring at her petite body.

"You're working, mister," she teased, turning her body back to face the pool. Rachel couldn't hide the wide grin on her face as she realized that her plan had worked.

"Puck's taking over for me. Meet me in the break room in five minutes," he ordered her, leaning down to whisper it into her ear; the breath sending chills down her spine.

"And if I don't come," she peeped, knowing there was no way that was happening, as that now familiar craving for him returned to her. What was happening to her?

There was no response as Finn had already walked away, heading for the room. Rachel watched as he strolled off, quickly turning his head to shoot her a grin. His large body disappeared behind the wall as he reached the building. He had turned the tables on her. Now it was she who was craving to go to him. How did he have such an impact on her with his words alone? Rachel felt as though something truly exciting was about to occur in that room, reminding herself of that lustful smirk he held in his eyes when he had looked down at her body.

Screw five minutes.

Rachel got up from her patio chair and headed after him, her body anxious to see him. As she walked by the lifeguard chair, Rachel noticed that Puck had not yet arrived. That was so unlike Finn. He could get fired if his boss appeared at the pool and there was no one on guard. Rachel couldn't let that happen; she would not let him lose a job he enjoyed so much because of their hormones. Sighing at the realization at what she now had to do, Rachel slowed down her steps towards the break room. She had to tell him to return to his post, holding off on whatever was waiting for her in that room. They'd just have to wait until his break.

Swinging the door open, Rachel peeked her head into the room.

"Finn?" she said.

No reply.

She took a few steps in, and before she knew it, large arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against the wall. In an instant, Finn's lips were on her neck as his hands moved from her hips to her arms, pinning her back. With every kiss, Rachel was losing her mind as she instantly felt an ache grow in her groin. Her head flew back as she moaned, enjoying every lingering kiss that he placed on her quickly burning skin.

"Did I not tell you what this does to me?" Groaned Finn between kisses.

His words just sent chills down her spine, urging her to get as close as possible to him.

"Show me," she moaned, looking Finn right in the eye, watching his eyes widen at her words, though he said nothing.

Instead, Rachel felt Finn's hips suddenly jerk towards her as he grinded on her, allowing her to feel his prominent hardness. She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her throat, causing Finn to immediately attach his lips to hers to stifle them. Rachel had never wanted to be closer to him than at that moment, but then her mind returned to the pool deck. They couldn't be doing this here. Anyone could walk in at any moment and Finn would lose his job.

"Finn," she choked out, straining to get him to let go of her arms. Rachel needed him to stop before she'd lose her mind and let him do whatever was on both their minds. Rachel felt the wetness in her panties and knew she couldn't hold him back much longer.

"Finn," repeated Rachel, finally acquiring his attention.

He stopped his movements and looked her in the eyes with confusion, "what's wrong?"

"We c-can't do this. You could lose your job," she practically squeaked, watching his eyes closely for his reaction.

In response, Finn let go of her completely, backing up while frowning and nodding. He knew she was right. It was much too risky.

"You're right. You're right. God, what you do to me," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking down at her.

The two of them took a breath to calm themselves down, ending their bodies craving for one another. Instead, they simply smiled at one another.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" asked Rachel, once she was finally able to get herself under control.

"Oh, well, before I got distracted," he smirked at her, "I was planning on asking you if you wanted to go on another date tonight."

Rachel couldn't help the wide grin that practically took over her face.

"I'd love to," she stated, getting up on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his lips.

Knowing that Finn had to return to work before someone noticed, the two pulled apart, still staring into each other's eyes. They held one another for a moment, before Finn let go.

"Meet me here at 6 again," he grinned at her, "I'm closing up."

Rachel sighed knowing that once again Finn would not be picking her up, "Sure."

However, she didn't get upset. This time around, Rachel truly knew that his statement was not shame-based. He had made it very clear that he truly was into her, especially when Finn kissed her like that.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Until tonight," smiled Rachel, before she motioned for Finn to walk out of the room and return to the pool, leaving her there by herself. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach as his large form disappeared.

Tonight was going to be an amazing night.

0-0

The car ride had gone by quicker than expected. Rachel had listened intently as Finn told her stories from the pool. It was so thrilling to watch his face light up as he recounted the day when a little boy had almost drowned and Finn had saved his life. His face was so animated as he drove with one hand, using the other to make gestures, emphasizing his story telling. Rachel could listen to him talk like this all day long, but eventually they pulled up to the Breadstix parking lot.

Finn turned off the ignition and pivoted his body to face her.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," he beamed, raising a hand to brush a lock of hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help the scarlet color that rose to her cheeks at his words and touch. Finn never seized to make her feel so giddy and beautiful.

"Well you look quite handsome yourself," replied Rachel, reaching over to fix the collar of his dress shirt. She had no idea how he managed to find the time to get so dressed up after his shift.

Finn returned her compliment by leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go," he said, as he opened his door and shuffled out of the vehicle.

Rachel mimicked him on her side, exiting the car with him waiting outside her door. The second both her legs were planted on the cement ground and she was standing up straight, Finn extended his arm for her. Rachel latched on without hesitation -ignoring the quick tingles she felt at the touch -and began to follow him into the restaurant.

It took only mere moments for them to be seated, finally allowing them to sit down and enjoy the evening planned. The two of them ordered quickly, already having their meal picked out - the usual for the both of them; a spring salad for Rachel and double Angus beef burger for Finn. They couldn't help but chuckle as the waiter commented on how polar opposite their choices had been. However, if they thought about it, it truly reflected them. Finn and Rachel were such complete opposites, but for some reason, it just made everything that more interesting and didn't seem to bother either of them.

Once the waiter was gone, the conversation began.

"So since you let me talk your ear off in the car about work, I think it's fair if it's your turn. I'd love to hear about your passion for musicals," said Finn.

"Well...how do I even begin? When I'm performing on stage, I feel like time stops. There's this surge of adrenaline that rushes through me as I connect to the character and belt out those notes. This may sound dumb, but when I'm performing, I feel like everything else doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if everyone at school hates me or if I'm doing well in a class or not. All that matters is the stage, me and that song. I guess I feel my happiest when I'm performing, "spilled Rachel, looking down at her plate to avoid the wide-eyed gaze Finn was giving her. She hadn't expected herself to be so honest with her answer, but something about the way Finn seemed so genuinely interested made her comfortable enough to confess this secret of hers.

"Oh wow," he replied, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks. That was definitely not the response she expected.

"Told you it was dumb," mumbled Rachel, her eyes not moving from the plate.

"No," retorted Finn, as he extended his hand to cup hers.

"It just amazes me that someone that young could be so passionate about something. I mean, I know the feeling. When I'm standing in front of class and teaching the kids, knowing that I'm making some sort of impact on their lives, I'm at _my _happiest," grinned Finn, reassuring her with a hand squeeze, "Though I don't know about that because I'm pretty darn happy right now."

Her head shot up to look him in the eyes. Finn was staring right back at her, his eyes sincere and glowing, causing her stomach to do a few flips. Was she truly making him this happy?

Clearing her throat, Rachel responded, "Thank you for inviting me out tonight...it's made me happy too."

Finn smiled at her and instead of removing his hand as she expected, Finn intertwined their fingers. It was such an intimate act that charged some sort of electricity right through her.

"Well the night's just begun," grinned Finn.

With that, conversation began to stir as the two hit a range of topics, only stopping when their food arrived. Their hands rarely separated throughout their meal, with Finn occasionally grazing his thumb against her skin. Rachel had to admit that this truly was the best night of her young life. She had never been so open and comfortable with someone. However, that's what worried her the most. The more the night went on, the more Rachel began doubting Kurt's counsel, as she felt her feelings grow with every minute that their hands were entangled. It was Finn's lack of labelling them (as childish as it seemed) that made her doubt the feelings on his part. There had to be some spark between the two of them, that they both felt, but then why wouldn't Finn want to just make her his? It was the one question that hung over her head.

"So what _is _your plan?" inquired Finn, bringing her back to reality.

"Plan? For what?" she asked, mentally hitting herself in the head for allowing her mind to have drifted off.

"Well, you know all about my college life and my major. I'm curious as to what you're going to do at the end of the summer. I'd be surprised if _Rachel Berry_ didn't have some sort of step-by-step plan mapped out," he answered, emphasising her name to tease her and her need for organization.

"Well, actually, I do have one," replied Rachel as she pulled her hand away from his and began playing with her ring, "I'm leaving in a few weeks Finn, and I'm not coming back"

"Wait, what?" mumbled Finn, his eyes widening.

"I want to be a star. You know that, and to do that I'm going to New York. I've wanted to move there since I was a little girl. It's where I belong," explained Rachel, watching him for any reaction though only receiving a blank face in return.

There was no response from the man sitting across from her.

"My fathers and I are going up next weekend to look for an apartment for myself, and if he decides to move in with me, Kurt. I'm going to NY-" she continued, hoping that maybe more information would pull him out of his silence, and she was right.

"Stop! Stop! Wait, so you're telling me that in a few weeks, I'm never going to see you again," interrupted Finn, his hands rolling up into fists, placed on the table.

"Well, I guess -" began Rachel, a burning ache behind her eyes arising. She didn't understand why a sudden urge to cry hit her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" growled Finn, his voice lowering, "Didn't you think that's something I should have known?"

"Because I don't know what we are!" exclaimed Rachel, ignoring all the heads that suddenly turned towards them, "You tell me you care about me but you won't label us. If this is just a hook up to you then there was no point in me telling you. I would have entered your life just as quickly as I left."

Her eyes were now beginning to swell as she did everything she could to hold back her tears.

His jaw dropped.

"Just a hookup?" repeated Finn, shock in his voice, though it quickly became more accusatory as he continued, "Just a hookup? You think I would risk being labelled as a _pedophile _for a girl that I just wanted to fuck?"

"Well, I-"

"I like you Rachel. I like you _a lot. _I've never met a girl like you, and I honestly thought we were together. I didn't think we need some dumb label to re-assure that," he continued, his body straightening up, though his eyes lost their fierceness, softening up at his words. She never should have doubted his feelings.

"I-I'm sorry. You're right. Kurt just put that in my head and my fathers were bugging me and -" mumbled Rachel, "I'm just scared."

Finn didn't say anything. Instead, he just looked at her and grabbed her hand back into his own. The wide grin on his face was hard to miss.

"Don't be," he whispered, "I really _do _like you, Rachel. I care a lot about you and I don't know what's going to happen in a few weeks, but right now, I want to be with you."

"You do?" squeaked Rachel, a bit shocked at his response.

"Mhm," he grinned, then squeezed her hand.

"I really like you too, Finn. I'm sorry I was so immature about everything. I really do want us to be together," smiled Rachel.

"You're forgiven as long as you accept to be my girlfriend," stated Finn, smirking at her with a raised eyebrow.

The question in the form of a statement took her by surprise but she knew exactly what to answer.

"It'd be an honor," she nodded, her smile expanding from ear to ear.

At this moment, it felt as if she was flying. Rachel couldn't explain the rush of happiness and joy that rushed through her as a thought hit her.

Rachel Berry had a boyfriend. She was someone's girlfriend.

Finn simply got up and leaned over the table, placing a quick yet hard kiss on her lips. However before she could even register and reciprocate his actions, he sat back down.

"Let's just enjoy the summer, okay? I want to spend as much time with you as I can before I leave," uttered Rachel, thousands of butterflies still flying around her stomach as after-effects of his kiss.

"Your wish is my command," answered Finn, getting up from the table.

"Wait, where are we going?" inquired Rachel, following after her boyfriend who was heading over to the maitre d's counter to pay for their dinner.

"For part 2 of our date," grinned Finn, putting down two twenty dollar bills. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.

The night was just getting better and better.

0-0

With their relationship now wearing a title, Rachel felt a lot more confident with the way she felt about Finn. He was hers. She was his. There were no more guessing games. Screw Kurt and his damn hook ups theory. Rachel couldn't wipe the smile off her face since the moment he had asked her to be his girlfriend, and she was still wearing it as they drove up to the pool. This was the first moment since then that it disappeared.

"Finn, what are we doing here?" inquired Rachel, removing her hand from its firm position in his.

"You'll see," he chuckled before getting out of the car and walking over to the gate.

Once he reached it, Finn placed a finger over his mouth to signal for her to be quiet, while also motioning for her to join him.

If you had asked Rachel Berry to do this a month or so ago, she would have laughed in your face. This was dangerous. They could get in a lot of trouble for this if they got caught. However, when she looked out the window and saw him give her a reassuring grin - that adorable dimple that she couldn't resist appearing - Rachel couldn't help but climb out of the car. It's not like they were really breaking in since Finn had a key and all, but her guard was most definitely up.

She got out of the car, and crept over to his side.

"You better not be getting us in trouble," she warned.

"Do you trust me?" sincerely asked Finn, looking down at her big brown eyes.

"Of course," answered Rachel, with no hesitation. He was the first guy that she could completely open up to without worrying about being judged or ridiculed.

"Then don't worry," reassuringly answered Finn, pulling out his key to unlock the gates.

Rachel simply nodded, deciding to trust her _boyfriend_'s judgement - her stomach did a flip as she thought of the word.

With a loud click, the gate was unlocked. Finn then gently pushed her back, as he swung the gate door open as quietly as possible.

"Let's go."

The couple walked hand-in-hand into the deserted pool deck. Finn pulled them over to a small metal box that he used to turn all the lights on. Rachel was partially shocked at how beautiful the pool looked. The water was glowing as the lights reflected on it, and everything seemed so peaceful without the tens of citizens enjoying the water.

"Alright, go change," instructed Finn, letting go of her hand and walking towards the men's change room.

"Wait what?" inquired Rachel, but it was too late. Finn had already disappeared, leaving her alone next to the pool.

The problem was that Rachel did not have a bathing suit with her. Finn had never mentioned it so she threw it into the wash when she arrived home after her visit today. She had no idea what to do. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the rest of their date, even though it wasn't really her fault. Which led her to start thinking. Earlier that day, had she not decided to be more comfortable with her sexuality, which included becoming more spontaneous? If anything, this would be the perfect opportunity to do so. That's when an idea hit her.

Undergarments were practically the same as a bathing suit, right?

Just as she began pondering the thought, Finn ran out of the room in his bathing suit and bolted for the pool. A loud bang rang through the area as he cannon-balled into the water. It took him a few moments to return to the surface from the depths of the pool, but when he did, there was a large grin plastered on his face until he looked at Rachel.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in your bathing suit?" frowned Finn, as he treaded water.

"Well, you never really told me to bring one," explained Rachel, reaching back to unzip her dress.

"I'm such an idiot! I totally forgot," exclaimed Finn, smacking himself in the head, "I'm sorry, Rach. I'll get out and we can find something else to do."

Finn began to swim towards the ladder, prepared to pull himself out when Rachel spoke up.

"Stop, it's fine," she grinned as her zipper reached the bottom of the dress.

He finally caught on, causing his jaw to drop as he watched her. Not looking away from him, Rachel gently pushed the sleeves off of her shoulders, allowing the dress to fall off her skin and pool at her feet. She was now standing in front of Finn in nothing but in a black pair of panties and her lace bra - well other than the scarlet blush taking over her cheeks.

"You're so -" mumbled Finn, in awe of her practically naked state.

Rachel simply chuckled at his response and jumped into the pool, landing right next to him. When she surfaced, Rachel swam right over to him, pressing her bare body against his. Instinctively, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer, if that was possible. However, what caught Rachel, was Finn's growing erection being pressed into her inner thigh. A sudden fire spread through her loins at the contact.

The couple simply looked into each other's eyes, both of them smiling like they were on cloud nine.

"This was a good idea," teased Rachel, running her fingers along his back.

"Mhm," quickly mumbled Finn, before leaning down to capture her lips into a passionate kiss.

Rachel was extremely glad they were at a fairly shallow end of the pool at the moment, because her legs suddenly wrapped around his waist, pushing their most intimate parts against one another. A loud moan escaped Rachel's throat as Finn and her continued to exchange this fiery kiss - their tongues both exploring one another's mouth - causing Finn to jerk his hips, only adding to the pleasure Rachel was feeling.

Without warning, Finn suddenly swam them over to the wall, pushing her back against it, giving him more control. His hands began exploring her body, fondling her bra-covered breasts winning louder moans to escape from Rachel. Slowly, they slipped to the back of the fabric to undo the clip; pulling it off quickly. Everything felt so right as every surge of pleasure was heightened as Rachel's bare chest continued to press against Finn's. With every second, she could feel him hardening and finally she decided to make a bold decision.

Using the heat of the moment to guide her, Rachel slipped her tiny hand into Finn's swim trunks wrapping them around his length. This was all so new to her - terrifying her- but from the groans roaring from Finn, she knew she was doing something right. Rachel had never known how powerful she could feel as she pumped Finn eliciting him to melt in her hands. She continued her motions until Finn practically croaked out a few words.

"Rach, I-I'm going to-" he breathed.

Knowing that this would occur, she grazed her thumb over his tip and continued fondling his length as he exploded his load. She had always thought that it would be disgusting, but it really wasn't that bad. If anything, Rachel was still in awe that _she _had pushed him to that level of ecstasy.

She almost chuckled as Finn breathed heavily, attempting to recover from his high.

"Th-that was amazing," he blurted out, "And you've _never _been with another guy like this?"

Rachel just nodded, looking down slightly embarrassed by that fact.

"Man, have those high school guys missed out," teased Finn, stealing her breath away as he pulled her in for another deep kiss.

She closed her eyes allowing herself to lose herself in his lips, until something made her jerk them open. Finn's hands had found their way down to her now soaking panties - a mixture of the water and the effect he was having her. Though it took her by surprise, Rachel didn't say anything and just let herself be consumed with pleasure as Finn pushed aside her panties and inserted a finger into her folds. A gasp escaped but before she could even react, Finn began pumping his digit into her, making her feel things that she had never felt before. Her eyes rolled back as Finn added another finger and continued pleasuring her, sending her into complete bliss. Rachel could feel her walls clench around him, when he finally pushed her over the edge as his thumb rubbed at her sex. With one tiny motion, Rachel felt stars fly before her eyes as she rode her orgasm, Finn placing gentle kisses on her neck.

"How was that?" he inquired, pulling her now away from the wall, and holding her around her waist as they treaded the water together.

"I-I-Whoa," she replied, speechless to how amazing that had truly felt.

"You're adorable," chuckled Finn as he stroked her hair.

As they held each other in the water, enjoying the dark night and the silence around them, Rachel couldn't help but grin at how perfect everything was at that moment.

"I wish this didn't have to end," she blurted out, slightly pulling away to look Finn in the eye.

"Me neither," whispered Finn, holding her tighter.

* * *

**Reviews are bliss! Feedback is always nice :)**


	5. Video Games

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: I want to quickly apologize for how long it has taken me to update! This has been an insanely busy week for me, taking away a lot of writing time. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter as for some odd reason, it took me so long!**

* * *

They were being careless and she knew it. The fact was that every moment they were together, she forgot about their age difference and the rumors that would spread, and simply concentrated on the man with his arms wrapped around her waist. The couple spent almost every single day together. Rachel's parents simply thought she was swimming a lot and her friends never saw her with Finn since they were in the break room having their daily scheduled makeout sessions. The only people who truly knew about their relationship were Finn's roommates and Kurt. The amount of individuals with that knowledge was never something discussed but simply occurred naturally. They weren't going to scream about their relationship from the tops of the highest mountains, and no one asked questions, so it was best for them to just enjoy themselves. Time was running out too quickly.

It had become a routine. Rachel visited Finn during his breaks, and then they would spend every other day going out to either movies, dinners or both their favorites, the pool. Since that first night of exploring one another, it was as if they couldn't take their hands off of each other. Their lips were constantly attached whether it was for a passionate and lustful kiss or a small peck. One thing was for certain - Rachel had really loved the power she felt that evening. Finn's member had become her favorite play toy, as she loved the sensations she felt when she caused him to melt in her hands or when she was the cause of the sounds he was brewing. Not surprisingly, Finn never complained but, as a gentleman, always made sure to return the favour.

The couple was in utter bliss and Rachel had never felt so happy in her lifetime. Her body and mind were always relaxed and the moment they tensed, Finn's touch had the ability to soothe her. If she were honest with herself, the only thing that brought a frown to her face these days was the distance she began feeling with her fathers. Rachel hardly spoke to them anymore as they continued ranting about NYADA and New York, and she simply was not prepared to really start thinking about it. The more she thought about it, the more it reminded her of leaving Finn and that just made her sick. They had both decided to deal with that issue when the time came.

Today was going to be the first night that Rachel was sleeping over at Finn's apartment. They'd had their movie nights there, though they were more like heavy make out sessions, but Rachel had never spent a large amount of time at his home. On top of that, she'd never had the time to get to know his roommates because she and Finn were always so distracted by one another. That was why when Finn had asked, adorably, if she'd like to spend the night at his apartment, Rachel quickly said yes. She'd be able to win over his friends and have some private time alone with her man.

"_R-Rach, can I ask you something?" pulled away Finn, staring into her lust-filled brown eyes._

_Her eyes filled with confusion, as she did not understand why his tongue that had been so lovingly exploring her mouth a second ago was no longer there. Though what confused her more than the lack of intimacy was the nervous look clearly plastered on his face._

"_Yeah. Yeah, what's up?" inquired Rachel, shooting him an encouraging smile in hopes of settling his nerves._

"_Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sleep over tomorrow," timidly asked Finn, his eyes shying away from her gaze._

"_A sleepover? You mean so we can..." replied Rachel, her eyes wide as the thought entered her mind. Sure, she had decided that she wanted to explore her sexuality this summer but she had never expected him to be so forward and blunt about it._

_A red blush went straight to his cheeks as his head began shaking._

"_NO! No! I mean...if you want to - no" he muttered recollecting his thoughts, "I wanted you to like stay the night so we would like, you know, have more time together and just like cuddle. You could hang with me and my roomies. Sorry if it sounded that way."_

_She couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable his embarrassment was, as the blush refused to fade, "Sure, I'll sleepover. I'll just have to tell my dads that I'm spending the night at Kurt's"_

_Now excited, Rachel leaned forward to pull him back into a kiss, but Finn gently pushed away._

"_Are you sure you're okay with lying to your dads? I know that we think it's best if they don't know about me right now but what if they find out? Won't they be like _really _pissed?" inquired Finn, worry clear on his face._

"_It'll be fine. Kurt will cover for us. I promise" reassured Rachel before finally attaching her lips to his returning them to their makeout session. _

"Rachel! Kurt's here!" her daddy yelled up the stairs, grabbing her attention.

With her bag already packed for the evening - she had make sure to pick the sexiest nightgown that she owned wanting to look good for Finn - Rachel ran down the stairs to find Kurt at the doorway and her dads waiting for her.

"All ready to go princess?" grinned Hiram, his arm wrapped around his husband..

"Yes daddy. I'll be back tomorrow before dinner," she replied as she walked over to place a kiss on both of her fathers' cheeks.

"Have a good night darling," said Leroy, watching as Rachel grabbed her things and headed over towards her best friend.

"Will do! Love you both," she quickly answered before following Kurt's lead out the door.

Still smiling from her loving exchange with her fathers, Rachel threw her things in the back of his jeep and climbed into the passenger's seat. Kurt had not said a single thing to her yet, but a frown was sitting clearly on his face.

Once they were both in the vehicle, he started the engine and began to speak.

"So you're really going to lie to them?" he asked, a scowl clear as he pulled out of her driveway.

A part of her was waiting for him to have said something along those lines. She hated lying to her fathers since for most of her life, they were the only people she could go to for anything. Rachel's dads were always there to pick her up when she was down and encourage her to live her dreams. She couldn't have asked for two greater men to have raised her, but now, at this moment, Rachel cared enough about Finn that she didn't mind defying them.

"Yes, I am," bluntly answered Rachel, her eyes not meeting his as she stared out the window.

"And if you get caught? What are you going to do then? You're parents would lose it," retorted Kurt, aggravation clear in his tone.

"We _won't _get caught. Not unless _someone_ tells them," she spat back, turning her head to look at his, her eyes wide with shock. Would her best friend really give her up like that? He was supposed to be on her side.

"I promised I wouldn't spill but is he really worth it?" he questioned, his eyes looking at only the road in front of him.

She sat there thinking about his question for a moment. Was Finn truly worth potentially ruining her relationship with her fathers? She was going behind their backs and lying to them - something that she could have never imagined herself doing a mere few weeks ago. However, Rachel could say without hesitation that she had never been this happy. Her smile rarely left her face, and she felt like singing a joyful tune practically all the time to reflect the joy flowing within her. It was Finn who had made her so happy, and she didn't want to lose that. Rachel wanted to bask in it as long as she could before she'd have to leave him and Ohio behind - her stomach faltering as she thought about the day that would occur.

"Yes," firmly nodded Rachel.

Kurt let out a loud sigh, "Alright. I trust you, but please don't make me regret this."

Rachel didn't respond, allowing the rest of the car ride to Finn's apartment fill with silence. Neither one uttered a word; the only noise coming from the radio as it played Kurt's 'on-the-go' soundtrack. She could feel the disapproval seeping from the tension Kurt was creating in the car, causing her to practically jump out of it once they arrived.

They pulled into the parking lot and it took mere seconds for Rachel to wing out - her bags in hand- and head for the door.

"Thanks Kurt! I owe you!" she exclaimed, looking back.

"Yeah, you do!" he yelled back, speeding to get out of the empty lot.

She was now standing in front of a tall building, on her own. She was really doing it. Rachel was spending the night at her boyfriend's house- behind her fathers' backs. If she got caught, she was dead. Standing there, Rachel re-hashed Kurt's earlier question. Was Finn really worth it? The butterflies she got from picturing herself cuddled in his arms in his bed, gave her her answer.

"It's now or never," Rachel mumbled to herself as she opened the doors to the building.

0-0

"Rachel" beamed Finn, as he swung the door wide open.

Without giving her a chance to reply, he leaned down to pull her into a kiss. It took milliseconds for Rachel to reciprocate it, getting up on her tiptoes to deepen it. She quickly lost her sense, as only thoughts of Finn filled her mind, but it all ended too quickly when an unwanted voice burst through.

"Get a room," exclaimed Puck.

Instinctively, Finn pulled away to answer his friend, leaving Rachel mid-kiss.

"Get a girlfriend," he spat back, reaching for her hand to bring her into the apartment.

As the boys began a playful banter, Rachel looked around the room and noticed an unfamiliar face.

"Is anyone going to introduce me?" interjected the boy, sitting back on the recliner and turning his head to watching herself and Finn.

"Oh shit, I forgot," mumbled Finn, intertwining his hand with Rachel's once more to bring her over to the blond boy's side.

He had gorgeous straight golden locks, swept to the side joined by a very large pair of lips bearing a smile. She had to admit, the man was very attractive and there was a simple sparkle in his eyes. Rachel could tell that she would like Sam even before speaking with him. He was definitely no Puckerman.

"Rachel, this is one of my best friends, Sam. He practically lives here," he introduced him, wide smiles on both men.

"Hello Sam. It's very nice to meet you," she greeted him, extending her hand for a handshake.

"So you're _the _Rachel my boy Finny here keeps running his mouth about," teased Sam, raising his eyebrow at the couple.

She simply chuckled, looking up at her boyfriend, "I guess that's me."

They both blushed; Rachel at the slight compliment layered within his statement and Finn at the pure embarrassment from his pal revealing that sort of information to his girlfriend. It made her feel giddy knowing that he talked about her a lot. It had to mean something, right?

"So me, you're joining us for video games and pizza tonight?" continued Sam, pulling her attention away from the small dimple on Finn's face that prominently visible as he beamed.

"If that's what you boys are doing, then I'm totally up for it!"

"She says that now," scoffed Puck, getting up to walk towards the game cabinet.

For a group of men, they were obviously very childlike together. An entire cabinet of video games as well as a few consoles? She wondered if this was how they spent most of their "guy" time together.

"I bet she could whoop your ass Puckerman," chuckled Sam, almost jumping back in retreat when his friend made a motion of pouncing on him.

"That little thing? She's got nothing on Pucksauraus," he continued, smirking as he pulled out all the controllers.

"I'd put my money on her," retorted Sam, now sitting up straighter as he grinned at his friend.

"Do you guys always talk about someone as if they're not in the room? I mean really Noah, _Pucksaurus_? No wonder you don't have a girl on your arm in here," interjected Rachel, annoyed with the banter that now focused on her as the main topic. On instinct, her arms crossed over her chest as she pouted at them.

Puck and Sam's jaws dropped at her statement but it was Finn's reaction that had taken her surprise. All of a sudden, he burst into laughter; his face scrunching up the way she loved. She personally hadn't thought her statement was funny but it seemed to have entertained the guys. Finn had told her one night about Noah and his hatred for the use of his real name stating that it "un-badassified" him - whatever that meant. However, now Rachel couldn't help but allow her pout to falter as Finn's adorable laughter somehow soothed her aggravation with the boys.

"Hudson, tell your girl to watch it," scoffed Puck, turning his attention back to the game console.

"What's wrong _Noah_?" muffled Sam, attempting to hold back his own set of giggles.

In defense, Puck grabbed one of the controllers and chucked it at Sam's head, missing him by an inch as the blond-haired boy ducked. Finn and Rachel simply stood there, his arm wrapped around her waist, watching his two friends behave more like middle schoolers than college students. Sam felt the need to grab his pillow and throw it back at Puck, which turned the entire thing into a fuss as things began flying back and forth across the room.

"Come on, let's go," Finn's voice suddenly appeared, as he whispered into her ear.

Without giving her a chance to respond, Finn grabbed her hand and yanked her towards a short hallway - her bags in his other hand. Once he reached a wooden door, he stopped them abruptly.

"It's kind of a mess," he shot her an apologetic smile, looking down to catch her eyes.

"Won't bother me," replied Rachel, hoping her statement was true.

Messes weren't a huge problem for her. It wasn't like she had an obsession with cleanliness, but she really hoped it didn't smell. If there was something Rachel couldn't take it was daft odors from boys. So, to prepare herself, she took in a deep breath and waited for him to open it.

The furniture was scarce as there was only a large bed right in the middle of it, completely undone. On one side of the bed, the floor was covered in open books and notebooks, as if he used the ground as his workplace - it definitely didn't seem too comfortable but she wasn't going to question it. On the other side, she could barely see the ground; clothing thrown everywhere. Rachel could even spot a few pairs of tighty whities that for some reason made her blush. The walls were an odd yellow color, sometimes disguised by a poster here and there. However, as Rachel stood in her boyfriend's room, there was no scowl on her face from the mess. It suited him.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when Finn grabbed her by the arms and brought her down on the bed, covering her in kisses. The shock from the quick movement quickly disappeared as shivers and shots of ecstasy at his sweet touch replaced it. His lips slowly moved from her neck and moved up to her own lips, attaching them for long, deep kiss filled with passion. God, she loved kissing him.

"Babe, I'm so glad you're here," mumbled Finn, in his breaks between capturing her lips over and over again for short quick kisses, heating up the situation.

She tried to respond but his lips just felt too good against her hot skin, preventing her mind from forming a coherent sentence.

"Finn," she breathed, lowering his arms so he could start working on the throbbing he had caused her. All her senses heightened as Finn brought her back to this place of bliss that they had began continuously exploring.

Just as his hands began fiddling with the hem of her skirt, a voice suddenly came to their attention.

"Sam! Get in here! They're gonna do it," exclaimed Puck, watching the couple on top of one another through the wide open door.

Finn quickly jumped off of her, allowing her to sit up and fix herself, as he crossed his legs in attempt to hide his growing erection.

"Ever heard of knocking," snapped Finn, glaring at his best friend.

"Ever heard of waiting until _after _we're done with video game night to bump uglies with your girl?" retorted Puck, chuckling at a prominently blushing Rachel.

"Get _out_," snarled Finn, throwing a pillow in Puck's direction, who was now joined by a wide-eyed and laughing Sam, "Both of you!"

"Lock the door next time," shot back Sam, hi-fiving Puck before walking out of the room and returning to the living room.

Once the guys were gone, Finn dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Rachel could see the pure embarrassment he felt as his cheeks turned completely red. He took a few breaths and finally sat back up, turning to look at her.

"I am _so _sorry about that. They can be real assholes," apologized Finn, a deep frown plastered on his face.

"It's okay. We just need to be more careful next time," she assured him, shooting him an endearing smile.

His face lit up at the words _next time_ causing her to let out a slight chuckle. Though a part of her would have loved to spend the rest of the afternoon and evening continuing from where they had left off and possibly increasing their intimacy, Rachel knew that they had both promised to spend that time with his friends.

"Come on, let's go," she said, as she got up from the bed and headed for the door.

Finn didn't move an inch.

"Um, I'll be there soon," replied Finn, looking down to indicate that he still had a problem.

A scarlet blush shot to her cheeks, as she nodded in understanding. They both knew that if she had stayed to "help", they would have been in there for a lot longer than his friends would have liked. His touch was like a drug to her and she knew that if they begun once more, she would lose herself in her senses - pissing off the two guys in the other room.

Once she walked in, Rachel saw that two large pizzas were already sitting on the coffee table, with beers as their beverages. The TV was lit up with some sort of graphic war; the sounds of guns and men shouting in foreign languages blasting from the speakers.

"_That's_ what we're playing?" inquired Rachel, walking over to the couch.

Puck's head shot back and he let out a loud laugh.

"Woah, does our boy really finish that fast?" he teased, enticing a laugh from the blond on the one-seater.

Not expecting that comment, Rachel's eyes widened in shock and a prominent blush returned to her face at his crude statement. However, it took her mere seconds to recover, not allowing herself to let the immature man make fun of her or Finn.

"If you must know, we weren't having sex, _Noah_," she spat back.

"Sure not what it looked like," he retorted, causing another gust of red to spew across her face as he reminded them all of the awkward situation they had all just been in.

"Are you sure you've had sex before Noah? Usually people aren't fully clothed," she scoffed back, proud of herself for the quick change of expression she had caused. Puck was now scowling deeply instead of wearing his disgusting smirk on his face. She had definitely brought him down a few notches.

Sam's loud laugh rang through the room at her comment, bringing the smile back to Rachel's face. She didn't even notice that Finn had returned into the room; taking her by surprise when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body.

"Are you guys giving Rach a hard time?" he inquired, leaning down to place a soft kiss in her hair.

"Nah, but she sure is giving Puck over here one. You've got a good one on your hands," chuckled Sam, giving them a thumbs up as he continued laughing over the angry expression on Puck's face.

"Whatever," grumbled Puck, grabbing another slice of pizza to stuff in his mouth.

Rachel looked up to catch her boyfriend's wide grin of pride at her actions, which only caused her own smile to grow. She felt a warmness inside her knowing that she caused him to beam that way.

"Mmm, pizza. I'm starving," mumbled Finn, unwrapping his arms so he could walk over to the couch and pull his own slice from the box.

Rachel followed him, taking a seat next to him, her jaw dropping at how quickly the boys had already finished an entire box, and had started working on the second.

With a full mouth, Finn turned to her and asked, "Want a slice babe?"

Her eyes sparkled at the word of endearment that she was still not used too. Rachel couldn't help the stomach flip she felt as she beamed back at him and nodded. In response, Finn leaned over to and tore a new piece for her.

It felt disgusting in her hands, as it was basically drenched in grease. She was most certainly not used to this kind of junk at home but Rachel sucked it up and munched down on it, knowing she'd starve for the rest of the night if she didn't.

"Alright! It's zombie killing time!" Exclaimed Puck, grabbing the controller and wiping his grease-covered face with his arm.

The three boys began to play filling the room with loud sounds of explosions and screams as they killed the Nazi zombies. She watched them intently, entertaining herself with their looks of serious concentration on the TV screen. It was Finn's face, however, that she lingered on the most. His nose was scrunched up as his fingers pounded on the buttons on the small controller, as if he was hoping it would help his character react faster. He looked so stern and serious as he played.

It was just about the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen.

Her mind lost on thoughts of Finn, Rachel almost shrieked when a loud explosion followed by cusses joined the room, bringing her back to reality.

"Fuck this shit! This fucking stupid game!" Groaned Sam, throwing the controller on the ground.

The other two boys were laughing in unison at the man's reaction. Trying to figure out what had occurred, Rachel looked up at the TV and realized that Sam's character had been murdered, ejecting him from the game.

"Berry, why don't you take over for Sam? We can see if I'd win our earlier bet," spoke up Puck, eyeing the piece of plastic on the ground at Sam's feet.

Rachel had been observing the manner in which the boys had been using the controller and the video game character's direct reaction. From what she had scene, it didn't seem to difficult of a task. So she simply leaned over and took hold of the controller, sending a huge smirk in Puck's direction as she did so.

"Let's do this," she replied, fiddling with the controls.

"Can't wait to see this," mumbled Sam.

With a click of a button, the game begun. At first, Rachel could feel anxiety within her build. Every action was so quick barely giving her time to the react but the more she played, the quicker she got a hang of knowing when to press which button. It was clear that her objective was to kill the zombies attacking her, but a sly part of her wanted to really anger Noah. He had been instigating arguments with herself and Finn all night long, so it wouldn't be too awful to wind him up a bit.

With a click of a button, Rachel dropped a grenade in Noah's direction and turned her head to watch his direction. She let out a victorious laugh as Puck's eyes widened in shock as his character blew up right in front of him.

"What...the...fuck!" Exclaimed Puck, throwing his arms up into the air, "You're not supposed to kill _me! _ Finn, control your girl. That is not cool. I can't even fucking believe it!"

At Puck's outburst, Finn turned his body and gently grabbed the sides of Rachel's face. With a beaming smile, he lowered his head and gave her a long tender kiss expressing his pride in her actions. His lips lingered on hers as he ended the kiss; his forehead against hers as he shot her a stomach churning smile.

"You're kissing her?" Yelled Puck, now up from the couch and pulling his temper tantrum as he stomped around the room, "Jesus! Did you just bring her to fuck or just bring her to fuck?"

Rachel's face dropped at Puck's words. Was this really Finn's intent when he had invited her? He had told her that it was more than that when they had discussed it and that it wasn't about sex. Her thoughts continued, as Puck continued his temper tantrum - he truly was a big kid.

Rachel had known that Finn was the man that she wanted to give herself too. He was caring and gentle. He always made her feel so beautiful. She knew he'd never try to hurt her. So, why not? Rachel knew that she had wanted to explore her sexuality with him; never placing a timeline in her head knowing that she wanted to truly "go with the flow," when it came to Finn. Maybe tonight should truly be the night.

"I mean, I bet you guys already do the dirty all the time. She's fucking smoking, and I swear, Finnegan if you won't tap that I sure as hell will, " continued Puck, earning a deep growl from Finn.

"Puck. Stop." He warned his friend, knowing that his rage was going too far. Noah probably shouldn't have had that extra beer.

"I'm just speaking the truth! Look at her fucking legs man! I bet she'd gladly stretch them wide open for you," Puck insisted on continuing. Rachel could feel the muscles in his arm clench as Finn's anger bubbled.

"Alright!" Sam jumped up, "I think I'm going to take Pucksaurus here to the bar to meet our _own _lovely ladies for the evening. You two have fun and put a sock on the door if need be. Come on Puck."

Rachel's face flushed at the sock comment, but she quickly recovered as she felt Finn relax. She mouthed a "thank you" in Sam's direction as he walked the mohawked man out of the apartment.

"It was nice meeting you Rach. Let's all hang out again sometime, but I suggest going easier on Puck next time," called out Sam, as they headed out the door, sending her a playful wink.

After a few meek retorts from Puck, they were gone; leaving the apartment for herself and Finn.

"I'm sorry about that Rach. Puck can get out of hand sometimes but he means no harm," he apologized, frowning at her.

Rachel simply nodded, got up from the couch and began walking towards his bedroom. The only thought in her mind was that this was he wanted and that they had the entire evening to explore one another. As reached the door, Rachel stole a glance behind her and saw that Finn was following close behind, watching her intently with a slightly confused look on his face. Without uttering a word to him, Rachel swung it open and headed straight for the bed. She then took a seat on the large mattress, and turned to look at him.

Using a finger to motion at him, Rachel beamed at Finn and said, "Come here."

Finn quickly followed orders and sat down on the bed next to her.

After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Rachel reached over to wrap her arms around his neck and close the distance between them. Not wanting to waste any time with him, Rachel slightly leaned up and attached her lips to his, allowing herself to melt at the contact. Finn quickly reciprocated the kiss, deepening it almost instantly as his tongue pushed itself into her mouth. Wanting to get more uncomfortable, Rachel began to lay down pulling Finn down on top of her; their lips still attached. Her skin grew in heat and the longer the exchange the continued, the more Rachel could feel a throbbing begin to grow between her legs. He was always so good at sending chills down her spine.

When they separated to catch their breath, Rachel could see Finn's glowing smile looking down at her. So, she decided to take his opportunity as a way to move things forward. Rachel lowered her hands to the hem of her shirt and gentle began to pull it off until it was over her head. His eyes widened during the process, and Rachel could feel his erection growing against her leg. Once she managed to rid herself of the fabric, she looked up at him to capture his expression.

"I will never get over how gorgeous you are," he mumbled quickly before lowering his head to begin peppering her chest and neck with long lingering kisses. His words just made her want for him grow, causing her to lower her arms once more but this time, to begin removing his shirt. When it reached his arms, Finn lifted himself up to finish her task, leaving his bare chiseled chest for viewing.

He was such a beautiful man.

Finn lowered himself back down onto her, returning to his earlier actions of driving her insane with the gentle and tender kisses he placed over her now tingling skin.

"What's gotten into you?" breathed Finn, pulling his lips away from her for a moment so he could look her in the eyes.

Confused by his question, Rachel's eyebrows wrinkled up as she replied, "What do you mean? This is what you wanted. It's why you invited me over."

She didn't expect for Finn to suddenly jerk up to sit down. His eyes were now the ones expressing confusion as he replied,"What? Rachel, what are you talking about? This wasn't why I invited you here, like I like it and stuff but I didn't bring you here to do _it_."

"But Puck...and his comments...?" Rachel asked, embarrassment now flushing to her cheeks as they turned a scarlet red. She had practically thrown herself at him thinking those were his intentions and now she felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

"Puck's an idiot! He just said that because to him, there's no such thing as caring about someone. All the guys knows is how to put his dick in a girl, make her scream and then leave her before she wakes up for breakfast," retorted Finn, his smirk partially beginning to appear as he noticed the color of Rachel's cheeks.

"I...I'm so sorry, Finn. I shouldn't have just -" mumbled Rachel, lowering her head in shame.

"Rachel, it's okay. That was pretty damn hot," he teased, "but you need to know that I didn't invite you over to sleep with me. I _really _really like you and though I know we don't have too much time together, I want us to take our time. When it does happen, I want it to be because we _both _want it and you feel like you're truly ready."

She couldn't help the wide grin that took over her face. That was just about the most romantic thing that Finn had ever said to her. Rachel could tell it was genuine as his eyes sparkled as he uttered his miniature lecture; his dimples prominent as his smiled glowed.

"I'm honestly the luckiest girl in the world," she blurted out.

"Oh, I know," he chuckled at her, "Now lucky girl, how about a little more of a makeout session and some cuddling?"

Rachel moved up to him, closing the distance between them; their lips almost touching.

"Sounds perfect."

As their lips became re-acquainted, Rachel felt something different. These kisses weren't based on passion and lust. It was much stronger than that. She had never felt so much for him as she did in this moment as they exchanged these intimate kisses.

It was love.

Rachel Berry had fallen in love with Finn Hudson.

* * *

**Feedback is truly appreciated!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. The Concrete Jungle

**Chapter 6: The Concrete Jungle**

**A/N: I again want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter but summer's a busy time and it's been absolutely insane. This chapter's a bit shorter but I still hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews and feedback so far!**

* * *

She lay in his warm bed, his large arms wrapped around her tiny waist; holding her close to him. There was a thick silence in the room as both thought about the events of the following day. Rachel was leaving for the weekend to New York City, and it was their first taste of being separated by distance. Sure, it wouldn't be for a long period of time but both felt a heavy weight on their hearts at the thought. So, they had spent the entire day in each other's company, holding one another before she had to leave.

"I'll miss you, you know? Even if it's only for like two days," finally spoke up Finn, whispering the statement into her ear.

"I'll miss you too," she echoed, a grin spreading across her entire face.

Within a few movements, Rachel wiggled her way out of his tight grip, and turned her body around so they were face to face. She snuggled in closely,causing their noses to touch as they stared into one another's eyes.

"What if I were to just hold you here in my arms and not let you go? What's the point of this trip anyway? You'll be living there forever in a few weeks," frowned Finn, pulling the strings of Rachel's heart.

He so genuinely wanted her to stay and spend every moment with him before she left for good that it made her wish to simply cancel the trip - an option she couldn't go through with.

"I wouldn't mind that at all...but I promised my dads...and Kurt," she mumbled to him, her own frown now appearing.

"I just wish I could go with you, I guess. Like, to protect you from the craziness of New York or even just to see why you love it so much," he confessed, his face still less than an inch away from hers, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"Finn," she uttered, "that would be perfect."

"But your dads'," he quickly interjected.

"My dads'..." she agreed with him, knowing that her parents had no knowledge of her relationship with Finn and would most likely not approve, as well as forbid him from joining them. Her fathers were never keen on the boys that had taken an interest in her - though that number was scarce - and with Finn being his age, she knew they'd be extremely displeased.

"Rach, are you ever planning on telling them?" suddenly asked Finn, his eyes giving her a serious look that made it clear that he wanted an honest answer, but if she were to be honest, she wouldn't have an answer. Rachel had no idea what she wanted to do in pertinence with their father's knowledge on her and Finn.

As if by some extremely weird coincidence, Rachel's phone suddenly went off, blasting the ringtone that she had set for her father's. It was her very own rendition of "Be Kind To Your Parents" from one of her favorite musicals, Fanny; chosen by her father's themselves.

At the sound, Rachel quickly pulled away from his arms and grabbed for her phone.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi baby," cheerfully replied Hiram, "I was just wondering when Kurt was driving you back from his place? We need to finish packing tonight."

Rachel truly did hate lying to her fathers but it was the only way to gain her father's permission to leave the house, and luckily for her, Kurt permitted her to use his name trusting her and her feelings - it was _her _that would deal with the consequences.

"Yup, we'll be leaving shortly daddy. I'll see you soon," answered Rachel.

"Okay, princess. Tell Kurt to drive safe. Love you," chimed Hiram before hanging up the phone, allowing Rachel to return her attention to Finn.

"I need to leave," Rachel announced when her eyes met his. His frown was prominent, as he nodded at her statement not uttering a word. Instead Finn simply sat up, facing the door. She could tell that he was obviously upset about her lack of an answer, as well as her departure. Finn was practically pouting at the door.

After quickly typing out a quick text to Kurt asking for him to come and get her, Rachel climbed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she kissed his ear.

"I'll tell them soon. I promise, just give me some time. They are so concerned with me and New York right now that they'd freak out, but maybe this weekend will calm their nerves. But I promise. I will tell them," she consoled him, the corner of her lips slowly turning up into a smile as she felt his arms reach up to hold hers.

"Thank you," he uttered, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"If that's what it takes to make you happy baby, I'll do it." added Rachel, shooting him a reassuring smile before leaning forwardly mildly to attach her lips to his own. As an instant response, Finn turned his body, to give her easier access and allowing her to deepen it.

The taste of Finn's lips had become one of her favorite things, along with the shivers she felt jolt through her as they shared this intimate exchange. There was this surge of passion that spewed from him as he kissed her hard, as if he was trying to convince her to stay with him. Though he didn't need to do much to make her feel, since there was nothing she'd rather do than spend every moment from now on in his arms, kissing him this way; being with him this way.

Their lips continued to explore one another, when they were suddenly interrupted by a knock.

"Hudson! Berry's friend is here, so stop exchanging fluids and get your ass out here," called Puck, ferociously banging on the door.

Rachel couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks at Puck's crude comment. The couple hadn't discussed sex since the night she had stayed over, and since then everything had become more intimate than sexual. They cuddled and made-out a lot, had a fair share of pleasuring one another with their hands but it rarely moved past that.

"We'll be right out," barked back Finn, placing a quick chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away.

He got up and walked towards the door, Rachel hastily getting up to follow after him. Hand-in-hand they marched out of the room together to face their best friends arguing over who knows what. However, it came to an abrupt halt when the couple entered the room.

"Rachel, can we please get out of her before I kill this neanderthal," sternly inquired Kurt, shooting a glare at the mohawked man standing across from him.

"Sure, Kurt," she nodded, not wanting to anger him, as she already owed him so much for putting up with all her secrets.

Reluctantly, Rachel pulled Finn towards the door and stopped once they reached it, with Kurt already in the hallway.

"I have my phone on me, and I promise to answer as quickly as possible. I'll miss you," quickly stated Rachel before getting up on her tiptoes to place a long and lingering kiss on Finn's soft lips .

"Not as much as I'll miss you. Enjoy yourself, okay?" replied Finn, after they pulled away, their eyes staring at one another, longing for each other reflected clearly.

"Bye, Finn," she choked out, before turning to walk towards her cross-armed best friend.

0-0

It hit her hard.

The second she walked off that plane and landed it in the city that she had been dreaming about for practically her entire life, Rachel Berry felt her breath catch in her throat. Sure, she had been there before with Glee club, but it wasn't in any relation to her future. She was here to take another step closer to her dreams coming true, and simply put, it felt unreal. Kurt was at her side, his arm linked with hers as they walked towards the cab; their fathers following close behind them. Their first stop was the hotel to drop off their bags and then they were off to the dorms to view their future homes.

Everything felt like it was going by so quickly as they practically ran in and out of the room - not taking a moment to enjoy its elegance - and headed back into a cab towards their dorm rooms. The entire way there, Kurt discussed how excited he was to finally leave Ohio- the one place he despised most on the earth. It was where the one place where he was scared to be himself, though he continued to do so with his father's support, and Kurt was rarely scared. Rachel had to admit it would be nice to escape all her tormentors, with which her best friend would agree was one of the highlights of their move, but she wasn't as excited as he was. Ohio was the home of Finn, and the deeper she fell for him the more she regretted leaving. She had never felt so strongly for someone before, and to a lack of her understanding he returned those feelings and now she was leaving him.

His name now bouncing around in her head, Rachel pulled out her phone and decided to text him.

_R: Hi baby. I'm here and it's crazy._

Satisfied with her message, Rachel stared at the screen for a millisecond and then began putting her mobile away when it suddenly vibrated. How was he so fast?

_F: Well you are with Kurt ;) _

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Finn did have a point. Making things more extravagant and amusing was definitely one of Kurt's strong suits. Though it was the fact that Finn remembered that brought the smile to her face. He didn't have the greatest memory but he it always seemed as though he saved a section for things relating to her, always bringing up minor facts or details that made her stomach flip.

_R: That could be it...or the fact that our parents are rushing us around as if we didn't have hours to spare. It's beautiful here though._

She sent the message with a grin, and waited for a reply. However, this time she didn't get one for what felt like hours, as it appeared five minutes later.

_F: I miss you so much._

Her heart practically skipped a beat as she read his message. It was small moments like these that made her fall deeper and deeper in love. These minor moments of affection that meant the most to her because they simply showed to her the degree in which he was opening up to her.

_R: I miss you too but I'll be home soon xo_

She quickly sent that to him, adding the little "xo" as her own form of affection. Rachel really wished she was in Lima, truly hugging and kissing Finn at this moment.

_F: Don't think about this home. Enjoy your future one. _

He was right. Rachel needed to concentrate on New York City. This beautiful place that held her dreams in its midst, just waiting for her. This city that she had been dreaming about for her entire life. The city that was going to be her home in less than two weeks.

Just as she was about to reply, the cab came to a halt in front of a large building with a beautifully taken care of landscape. Quickly, she put away her phone and exited the vehicle, following her best friend towards the large metal doors that would soon be the entrance to the place she would be living in for the next four years of her life.

With Kurt at her side, Rachel marched into the building, right behind her dads who quickly went over to administration to figure out where they could find their rooms. As she and Kurt stood there waiting for some paperwork to be sorted and completed, they absorbed everything that surrounded them. The interior of the building looked quite modern with a simple yet elegant lobby equipped with chairs, a vending machine, coffee tables and any other necessity needed. They then looked through the corridor and saw two hallways extending out to all the rooms on that floor with two staircases in the middling spiraling up to the different floors, as well as an elevator for the students not willing to walk up all those steps. All in all, it was huge and Kurt and Rachel were stunned.

"Okay, so Kurt's in room 3C and Rachel is in room...3E" announced Leroy, grabbing the kids' attention whilst pointing to a map handed to him.

The parents couldn't help but chuckle as the two teenagers burst into cheers as they got their room locations.

"We're practically roomies!" exclaimed Kurt, pulling Rachel in for an enthusiastic hug.

Having her best friend live so close to her would make the entire experience much easier for the both of them. She'd have that person to lean on for the next four years only a few doors away. Rachel couldn't think of anyone better to take that position...well other than Finn.

"Let's go check out the rooms," suggested Burt, motioning towards the elevator.

Not wanting to waste any time, they all headed for the metal door; barely able to stand still while they waited for it to reach the third floor, both bubbling with excitement. This state of finally being in the dorm, everything slowly starting to hit her, reminded her how close she was to finally realizing her dreams. It was here that she would learn everything she needed to become the star that she knew she was.

They entered Kurt's room first, where they were met with an extremely empty room. There were two double beds, with no sheets, and blank walls. As bland as the room seemed, Kurt burst out with enthusiastic plans for it.

"This is perfect. It's like a blank canvas giving me tons of room to work with. It's going to be bursting with color once I'm done with it," proudly announced Kurt as he began exploring his room.

"I'm going to go check out mine," stated Rachel before leaving with her dads.

Now having seen Kurt's, Rachel wasn't too excited for what she was about to face. It would be just as plain and boring as his, however she didn't have the same passion for decorating as he did. Though, she wouldn't be surprised if he would offer his services - knowing Kurt he'd definitely make it beautiful.

She swung the door open, and revealed exactly what she had expected. It was practically a replica of what she had seen in her best friend's room with a drawer in a different position.

"What do you think honey?" inquired Hiram, taking a few steps in to admire the room, though Rachel didn't quite understand what he was admiring.

"It'll need a bit of work but I like it," replied Rachel, not exactly confident with her words.

"Well how about you absorb the feel for it for a bit and we'll go check up on Kurt and Burt?" suggested Leroy, noticing that there was a missing sparkle in her eyes as she walked around.

"Sure," mumbled Rachel, shooting them a smile before they left, leaving her to her thoughts.

Now alone, Rachel walked over to her mattress and plopped down on it. She stared up at the ceiling waiting for the moment of excitement that she saw in Kurt would hit her. Though no matter how long she hoped it would, Rachel just continued laying there.

That's when she remembered that she had never answered Finn.

_F: Don't think about this home. Enjoy your future one._

She smiled at her phone, as her phones typed out a response.

_R: I'm laying here in my future room and it's just about the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Save me? ;)_

A response quickly came, causing her to wonder what he was doing that allowed him to reply with such speed.

_F: You know I would if I could. Just add the Rachel Berry touch once you move in. _

_R: What would you suggest?_

She was genuinely curious to see how he would responding not exactly knowing what to do herself.

_F: I don't know... you'll need yellow in there to represent those stars you love so much, and you can put pictures in there of people you love and care about. Barbra would need to be in there somewhere._

Rachel beamed. She pictured those items in her room and it seemed perfect. It amazed at her how well Finn knew her that he could tell her what would make her happy and be so absolutely correct.

_R: That sounds perfect._

Oddly, there was a five minute pause between her message and his reply.

_F: Would you put a picture of me or us in there?_

Her heart melted.

_R: Nothing would make me happier._

"Who are you texting that's making you grin like Barbra just released a new album?" inquired a familiar voice, walking into the room.

Her head quickly jerked towards the door seeing her best friend standing there, his arms crossed across his chest with a wide grin plastered on his porcelain face.

"I think you know," mumbled Rachel, her smile not fading an inch.

"I'd bet my left arm on lover boy," nonchalantly replied Kurt, walking towards her bed so he could plop down at her feet.

"I miss him so much," confessed Rachel, looking at her best friend for some kind of advice. She was truly confused with what to do. She'd be _living _here soon and her only means of conversation with Finn would be through her phone - something that already did not feel like enough.

"Rachel... are you sure it's smart to keep going with this? I mean, you'll be moving in here in no time and then it'll have to end. Is it worth the heartbreak that I can see you treading towards?" blurted out Kurt, his face stern as his worry for her shone through.

Her eyes widened, shocked by the question, but her answer was sitting there in her gut. She knew exactly how she felt.

"I love him Kurt," choked out Rachel, an odd relief sweeping over here as it was the first time she had ever said it out loud, "and I want to be with him as long as I can. He makes me so happy, and I've never felt this way before. I can't just let it go."

Kurt's facial expression didn't change but he simply nodded towards her.

"So what are you going to do when you have to pack up and leave?" he gently retorted, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I really don't know. Finn and I will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. Maybe we'll be long distance. Maybe he'll transfer out here. All I know is that I want to be with him," she explained to him, before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Look Kurt, I know you may not approve of us but he truly means so much to me and it would be incredible to have my best friend support me on something that makes me so happy."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he gasped with an offended look on his face, "Rachel, how could you think I don't support you? I've been lying for you, driving you to see him, and I've kept my mouth shut. I'm _happy _you're happy. I've just been trying to be the voice of reason. I don't want to see you heartbroken. You are my _best _friend, Rachel. All I want is for you to be happy."

She couldn't help it when her eyes started welling up with tears at her friends words. Kurt's eyes were even beginning to tear up, though he quickly wiped them away. He had always been honest with her but they had never so much of a heart-to-heart and it finally struck Rachel that he truly did care about her.

"I appreciate it," she choked out, "and if you were in love with someone, I'd be doing the same because I love you just as much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"But just so you know, I think you and Finn are going to make it but I refuse to let you give your dreams to let that happen," he continued.

"I know, thank you Kurt," she sincerely replied, absorbing his words. Maybe they truly would make it; something that she knew she wanted with all her heart.

"Your welcome hallway buddy," chuckled Kurt, leaning over to embrace her tiny body.

They squeezed each other tightly, expressing how truly glad they were to have one another for the next four years. Rachel truly was grateful that she wasn't going through this experience on her own.

Suddenly, her phone began vibrating violently, pulling her attention away from their moment.

"Answer it," allowed Kurt, motioning towards the device.

With an apologetic smile, Rachel grabbed it and read the messages displayed on the front. She had missed a few from him during their conversation.

_F: I get to pick it out, though. I wouldn't want you to pick one of me sneezing or something._

_F: I'm such a pansy for saying this but I miss you like crazy, Rach. _

_F: I gotta go. Puck's threatening to cut off my balls if I don't stop texting you and I kinda need those. I'll text you as soon as my privates are safe. I want you to have the most incredible time exploring the city you will eventually rule. Have an amazing time, okay?_

Rachel couldn't help but to look back at Kurt with the biggest smile on her face.

"Come on, let's go explore our city," she declared getting up from the bed, and yanking him towards the door.

With Finn's advice running through her mind, Rachel prepared herself to fully enjoy what the city she loved so much had to offer. She had her best friend's support, a dream coming true at her fingertips and a boyfriend that cared so deeply for her.

Sure, one day she'd have to figure out what would happen between herself and Finn but until then, Rachel was going to enjoy the fact that everything was coming together and her dreams were coming true.

* * *

**Reviews would be absolute bliss!**


	7. Won't Hold Back

**Chapter 7: Won't Hold Back**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys but life has been kicking my butt! Between work and barely sleeping, I've rarely had time to write so I apologize for these super long breaks between updates. I promise to try and get better. I'm going to also have to apologize for the length of this chapter. I give you guys all permission to beat me up for it, but that's just how it turned out. On a brighter note, I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews and the lovely feedback. I'm SO glad you guys are liking this story, that originally started as just a one-shot but grew. Only a few more chapters left to go!**

**As usual, please ignore the grammatical/spelling errors as I do not have a beta and I'm too lazy to re-read my own writing.**

* * *

The experience had been everything she imagined. Rachel and Kurt explored the entirety of what New York could offer in one weekend and they had enjoyed every single moment of it. It seemed as though their fathers had planned an action planned visit since they never found a second to rest. They were either on the subway rushing between locations, spending their money shopping as if there was no limit or observing its attractions in awe. With every jaw-dropping moment, Rachel found herself falling in love more and more with the city. By the time she was on the train, exhausted and prepared to return home, Rachel had made up her mind. New York was where she was meant to be and the trip had definitely reinforced it.

However now, she couldn't see herself there all alone. After every twist and turn through her journey in New York, Rachel continuously made mental notes of moments she couldn't wait to share with Finn when she returned home. He had been on her mind the entire time, no matter what she was doing. Rachel could easily picture the wide grin on his handsome face as he would listen to her stories intently; his eyes beaming with interest. Yes, she was able to survive a period of time without him but she had kept him in her thoughts. However, Rachel wasn't sure if she would be able to withstand being apart for four years, only visiting each other at times. She wanted him there with her; holding her at night when she'd have a rough night at school and supporting her as she lived her dreams.

Rachel wanted Finn to be with her in New York. She wanted to be with the man that she loved in the city that she loved.

Though her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the feel of her phone vibrating ferociously in her short pocket. Lifting her head up from Kurt's shoulder - her pillow for the trip - Rachel reached gently to pull out the device.

Her face lit up when her screen read: **Message from - Finn .3 **(Yes the heart at the end of his name was corny but the couple had chuckled about it as they changed their names on one anothers phones for fun.)

_F: Hey babe, are you on your way back? I miss you._

A bright smile took over her face, as she typed out a response. His short message had been so simple yet so endearing. There was no doubt in her mind that their feelings were mutual with the amount they missed each other.

_R: I'm on the train now. I'll be home soon. Hangout? xo_

As she was now used to, it only took him mere minutes to reply.

_F: I can't tonight - Puck declared bro weekend isn't over until midnight :( - but how does Tuesday sound for you? I could pick you up at the pool. Maybe a swim? I miss that bathing suit of yours ;)_

Rachel couldn't help the loud chuckle that escaped her lips - waking up Kurt - at his comment. It was only a matter of time before something sexual would appear in their texts after all the cutesy ones she had received that weekend.

_R: Just for you ;) Sounds good to me. _

Her smile spreading from one ear to the other as she waited for a reply, Rachel didn't realize that Kurt was reading her messages.

"Sexting the boyfriend?" calmly pointed out Kurt, a sly smirk appearing.

Shocked and embarrassed, Rachel quickly put away her phone as her cheeks reddened. She hadn't intended anyone to see their interaction, even though it was quite innocent if you thought about what they _could _be saying.

"Ever heard of a thing called privacy?" retorted Rachel, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout once her phone was put away.

"Well I'm not sure. Is there something I shouldn't be seeing in those texts?" coyly replied Kurt, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

He had her.

"Nope, all innocent," she promised him.

"Yeah, sure," he rolled his eyes, before turning his attention to the view outside his window.

She knew that Kurt didn't really care about the messages but was just trying to tease her - she had basically given him a pass to do so when he gave her the thumbs up. But now with his head turned, Rachel returned her attention back to her cellphone.

_F: Can Tuesday come any faster?_

He had no idea how badly she wished for the same thing.

0-0

She was wearing her tiny little black bikini underneath her sundress, just as she had promised him. It was finally Tuesday and Rachel couldn't wait to re-unite with the man who never left her thoughts. They had continuously texted back and forth during their time apart, just building the anticipation for the reunion. By this time, Rachel couldn't wait for the moment when she'd see his beautiful hazel eyes once more and be able to run towards him finally having his large strong arms wrapped around her petite figure once again. She sighed to herself as she thought about how much she missed him though it only had been a few days. How was she going to manage New York when her heart was so clearly in his hands?

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw him standing at the gate, a big goofy grin on his face.

Rachel had never thought that she could run that fast or jump that high, but within seconds she was on him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she collided her own lips with his, tasting him feverishly. Finn eagerly returned her kisses, while effortlessly walking them over to the bubbling hot tub. They kissed until they were breathless, causing them to eventually separate for some air. The couple stared into each other's eyes during this moment, both glowing with happiness.

It felt so good to be together once more.

Remembering that her dress was still in place, Rachel motioned for Finn to get into the water so she could remove it without giving him the temptation to do it himself. Rachel almost began chuckling as she watched Finn's eyes widened as she slowly lifted up the fabric, revealing her tanned body and his favourite swimsuit. As awful as it was, Rachel loved the feeling of power she gained when she teased him like this. He looked like he had basically stopped breathing, making him putty in her hands.

God, she missed him.

Once it was off and on the ground, Finn practically pulled her into hot tub.

Instantly, Rachel straddled his lap, returning her lips to his. Their kisses now more passionate and lingering as their sense of urgency and touch faded and a need to express how much they had really missed one another, began appearing. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, her arms wrapped around his neck, as their tongues explored. Shivers flew through her spine at the intimacy she felt between them with every new sweep of the tongue or hand movement.

Rachel could feel herself getting overheated not sure if it was from the water or from the sensuality, but with sweat beginning to to form, she decided to cool down. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him watching as his eyes went from confusion to sadness at the lack of touch.

"It's boiling in here," she commented, smiling at him in hopes that he'd mimic hers.

"Well they call it a hot tub for a reason babe," teased Finn, extending his arms along the ledge as Rachel climbed off of his body and sat across from him.

"I know but _still_," whined Rachel, fanning her face in attempt to cool herself down, shooting him a playful pout.

Finn simply smiled at her, creating a short silence before replying, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. The trip was amazing but it would have been so much better with you there," she beamed, her face lighting up as she thought about New York.

"Oh yeah?" inquired Finn, raising an eyebrow up at her.

"Of course! You would have loved it. We were running all over the place going from attraction to attraction, in awe of how beautiful it all is. I can't believe I'm going to be living there in less than two weeks," she continued, her smile still spread from ear to ear.

Though she expected an enthusiastic response from him, Rachel watched as Finn just mumbled in agreement, his eyes lowering as a deep frown settled onto his usually beaming face.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel, her eyebrows scrunching up in worry and confusion. She thought he'd be happy to hear about her trip, since he had always supported her in the past.

"It's just...you talk about you leaving like it's the best thing in the world, and like I get that New York _is you _and stuff but it kinda feels like you don't care about the fact that you're leaving me," hesitantly answered Finn, his eyes dropped down as he watched the water, not daring to see the expression of heartbreak on her face.

Rachel went quiet and took in everything he had just said to her. Did he really feel that way because that's not what she wanted at all? She wanted him _with _her. She wanted to experience New York _with _him. Nothing in the world would make her happier.

"Finn...that's not true," she choked out, holding back the sudden sobs that appeared, "I don't want to leave you. I'm not excited to leave you. I...just...performing is my passion. I need the stage. I need New York. I'm just happy to finally get one step closer. Can't you understand that?"

"Of course I understand, Rach" exclaimed Finn, completely offended by her statement, "I support you on your decisions. I want you to be happy. I just wish your happiness didn't include leaving...me"

His face dropped once more; both their hearts aching as they thought about the future.

She didn't want to be apart from Finn. If only there was a way they could stay together. If only she could convince him to come to New York with her. If he really cared for her...even loved her...maybe he'd consider moving there.

"Why don't you come with me then? We can live in a little apartment together; spending the days at school and the nights with one another. It'd be perfect," she stated, her tone layered with hope.

"So you want me to just drop everything and follow you to New York?" practically growled Finn, his dimples far from apparent, "What do you expect me to do there? Live on your coattails while working any job I can find to support us?"

Their conversation was going south, very quickly. Rachel definitely did not like this angry tone clear in his voice. She had to change the direction it was headed in before this argument? got worse.

"No! Of course not! You could transfer to a school in the city and finish your degree there! You could still be a teacher, Finn. This could work,"she pleaded, moving towards him in attempt to close the distance and calm him with her touch.

"It's too late for that. I'm set to go for school. I can't _do _that. I'd have to drop out of school and take some time off, depending on the transfer process, before I could apply for NYU. Nothing is that simply," sighed Finn, his head shaking in disapproval.

"Oh well...it's just a year! You can work and get us some money and then re-apply. We could do this, Finn. I know we can," sternly said Rachel, completely sure of herself and her future plans with Finn.

Suddenly, the tall man got up from the hot tub and began trudging out. When his body was out of the hot water, he turned to face her.

"Can you stop thinking about yourself for a second and what fits _your _future the best? I'm not dropping my life for you Rachel," he growled at her, his face blank of any emotions.

Without allowing her to reply, Finn turned his body and began heading for the pool gates, leaving Rachel sitting there in shock. Everything had occurred so quickly, not even giving her the opportunity to process anything. What was happening? What was Finn trying to say?

"So...what does this mean?" hesitantly asked Rachel calling after him; tears now beginning to fall.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her once more, looking her right in the eye. His own were glistening; his own tears forming.

"Rachel, I love you," choked out Finn, "but I can't put my life on hold for you."

Her big brown eyes widened in shock, while her heart melted. Did she hear that right?

"You.. you love me?" she mumbled out, taking a few steps towards him.

Rachel had been waiting for this day for so long; anxiously hoping that one day, he would utter those words and make her the happiest girl in the world - his love for her finally proclaimed.

His face instantly softened, as he let out a light chuckle, "Of course I do Rachel. I've been falling in love with you since the moment you decided to barge into the break room - you were just about the most beautiful yet adorable girl I had ever seen." Finn now carried a smile that could shined brighter than the lights on the pool deck, as his mind flickered to that image he had saved in his mind. Though it suddenly disappeared when he asked her, "Don't you love me?

She took a few more steps to close the gap between them; their bodies were now pressed together as her arms wrapped around his waist and she looked up at his beautiful hazel eyes, her own smile glowing.

"I've never loved a boy more in my life," she confessed to him, "That's why I want you to come to New York with me. I can't imagine living my dreams without the man I love by my side... and I'm too just selfish to let you go. Please Finn."

She was practically begging him at this point, but every word she had uttered was true. Rachel loved him too much to be so far away, for so long. He was the peanut butter to her jelly; the milk to her cookies. Without him, she just didn't feel whole and her visit to New York had just confirmed that for her.

There had to be a way that they could be together.

Finn simply nodded his head, and pulled away from her grasp. The lose of touch made her heart drop; was this the end? Was he saying no? But before the fears of potentially losing him could settle in, his large fingers intertwined through hers. His hand now holding hers, Finn walked them towards his car without uttering a word. Rachel's eyes didn't leave the back of his head as she intently watched him, curious as to what he was doing.

He led her to her car door, opening for it like a gentleman and motioning for her to enter the vehicule. She did so and then anxiously waited for him to do the same. It wasn't until he was the car and the engine was running did Finn finally say something.

"Are your dads home?" he asked her, turning her head to look at her. His dimples had re-appeared as the young man smiled at her, and then brought his attention to the road.

0-0

They drove up onto her driveway. They had not said a word to each other just building the anticipation for Rachel. She really wished she could read his mind at the moment to figure him out but no such luck. He had gone from angry and upset to quiet yet calm.

It wasn't until they were standing in front of her door that Rachel realized that she was still in her bathing suit. How had she not noticed that before? However, knowing it was too late to say something now, she simply shrugged it off and unlocked the door under Finn's direction.

Once they walked into the home, Finn suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. He held her closely, looking down at her and locking his eyes with hers. They were sparkling at her. _God, he has beautiful eyes_, she thought.

"Our time's almost up. I'll be here in Ohio and you'll be off in New York wrapping the city and all its inhabitants around your beautiful fingers. Maybe one day we will be able to re-unite but for now, for the next however long we have, I want to just love you and spend every minute up until that moment, loving you," he practically purred to her as he lowered his head and whispered that into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine at the feeling of his breath on her air.

His words sent a heat bubbling within her, as her mind and body clicked in. This was the moment. They were finally going to be completely connected.

Their lips attached within seconds, shooting her into straight bless. Her entire body relaxed as his hands propped her head up, aiding him in deepening the kiss. She had never felt so much passion exuding from him than right at this moment. Having been waiting so long for this, Rachel's body instantly began reacting. Rachel already felt a throbbing between her thighs where she wanted him most, only increasing when she felt him grinding his growing hardness against her left inner thigh.

As their mouths continued to explore each other, Finn lifted Rachel up - her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist - and carried her to his bedroom. She couldn't believe how strong her boyfriend was as he didn't even flinch as he lifted her up the stairs, all his concentration on tasting her. When they reached the top of the stairs, Rachel realized that Finn had never been in her home before, so she pulled away for a second to whisper "to the left" before attaching her gently lips to his neck, peppering him with kisses.

Finn playfully tossed Rachel onto the bed once the door was prompted open with his free hand, and joined her; placing lingering kisses on her now burning skin as he climbed up to her lips. As they were still in their bathing suits, all sensations were heightened since they barely had any fabric between them. Finn gave her a long deep kiss, as his hand lowered to cup her sex winning him a loud moan. Rachel had never felt so incredible in her life. Her body was feeling things she never knew she could feel as sensations of ecstasy were taking over.

Suddenly, Finn stopped his motions and sat up, his swim trunks clearly tented. Rachel blushed as she remembered that _she _was the one that had caused that reaction.

"I really do love you, Rachel. I've never said it to get us to this moment. I just want you to know that, " he shyly confessed, looking down - his usual defensive mechanisim.

"I love you too," confidently replied Rachel, sitting up herself. Knowing what she wanted, she reached to her back and untied her bathing suit top letting it fall of her olive skin and setting her breasts free, "Will you make love to me, Finn?"

He let out a loud groan as she pulled his hands to her breasts, allowing him to squeeze and touch them anyway he liked. The touch deepened her own need for him, as she felt the throbbing grow.

"Condoms in bottom cabinet," moaned Rachel when Finn suddenly flicked her already rock hard nipples.

Finn nodded in response, reaching over her to grab the condoms. While he did that, Rachel hastily shimmed out of her bottoms exposing herself to him, but not even giving a care in the world. He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world and had made that clear.

When he sat back up he opened the package, and pulled down his boxers causing Rachel's eyes widen in awe. He was so...huge. Questions and fears suddenly hit her as she stared at his dick. How was he going to fit into her? Was it going to hurt? Could he rip her open with his large girth? Santana had once told her that the first time always hurt but would Finn cause her more pain then an average penis? This man was definitely larger than average.

But all thoughts slipped away, as Finn bent down to kiss her one more time, lining himself up with her entrance.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before sliding into her.

A harsh pain shot through her once he filled her. She couldn't help the tear that slipped down her face. Luckily, Finn didn't move.

"Rach, are you okay? Do you want to stop?" he asked, only re-assuring her that this was the right thing to do. He cared about her and wanted her to enjoy the experience just as much as he was.

So with a gentle smile Rachel mumbled back, "gimme a second." Rachel moved her hips a bit, adjusting to his size until the pain lessened. "Okay, you can keep going."

Everything was a blur after that. Finn had quickly found a rythm, making sure to be careful and avoid causing her pain while hitting all the right spots, sending her into a land of bliss and ectasy. As he pumped in and out of her, sometimes taking a slow pace and others speeding up, Rachel couldn't hold back the loud moans and groans that escaped her throat - extremely unladylike on her part. She had never thought that it could feel this good, but what made it that much more incredible was that with every thrust, Rachel could feel she and Finn growing closer and closer, their love deepening - if that was possible. Each movement was joined with a tender kiss on some part of her body, just making everything that more heightened as he constantly reminded her that this wasn't sex. They were making love.

His large member filled her perfectly, as if they were two puzzle pieces fit perfectly together, and Rachel was falling over the edge quickly. She was drawing closer and closer to her climax, when Finn suddenyl lowered his hand to massage her bundle of nerves, sending stars to her eyes as she let go. Her body shuddered as all her muscles clenched and this strong tidal wave shot through her, causing Finn to arrive at his climax alongside her. They both finished together, but Finn didn't immediately pull out. He stayed inside her for a bit, until they both came down from their high; his kisses never ending.

When he did pull out of her, he quickly got up from the bed without a word to dispose of the used condom into the garbage - causing a slight whimper from Rachel at the lose of touch. However, he returned to her side just as quickly, pulling her naked body to tightly to his. They both had a layer of sweat covering them, but neither cared. Instead, they just looked into each other's side, both still catching their breath.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" chuckled Finn, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lips but suddenly froze when he heard a noise.

"Rachel?" called out a voice from outside the door.

Instantly, her own body froze alongside his, still wrapped in his arms.

They were no longer home alone.

* * *

**Reviews keep me inspired to write, so please don't hesitate to leave me some love.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and again, sorry for the wait.**

**Until next time!**


	8. We're In This Together

**Chapter 8: We're In This Together**

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone. Like you guys can all beat me for making you guys wait forever between chapters. School is an asshole, and with work on top of that, I've barely had time to breathe. Sadly, there are only two chapters left after this one, that may or may not include an epilogue. I truly hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction since I don't know if I'll be writing anymore after this, but we will see. Anyway, now I'm blabbering so as usual, please ignore my stupidity that come in the form of grammatical or spelling errors. I didn't have any time to edit since school sucks.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Rachel?" approached the voice of Leroy, sending the two young adults into shock.

What were they supposed to do now? The footsteps got louder and louder as her fathers neared her bedroom, while both Finn and Rachel remained stark nude. Rachel's petite body was curled up into Finn's, protectively held by his large arms; neither moving an inch. Their bodies had frozen in place; both their minds going blank from thinking of any solutions.

They were about to get caught and they could do nothing about it.

"Rachel?" repeats her fathers, now standing right in front of the door.

Without giving her a chance to answer, the door swung opening; a loud screeching immediately erupting.

"Rachel!" exclaimed Leroy. His anger immediately rushed to his eyes as they practically bulged out of his head, while Hiram stood next to him, covering his own from the sight.

"What is going on?" barked Leroy, demanding answers, starring the two of them down. Rachel could swear that she had never seen her father so angry in her lifetime. The veins in his neck were bulging as he was controlling his breathing attempting not to tear Finn off her, "Explain yourselves!"

It was as if they had finally woken up from a dream as Finn's body suddenly jerked himself away from her, rolling off the bed and falling onto the ground with a thud. The loss of contact and warmth from Finn's touch send shivers down her spine, causing her to immediately cover her body with her arms, watching her father shaking in rage while her daddy had his head down, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Daddy please," pleaded Rachel, in attempt to calm him before he blew up. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't you daddy me. How dare you disrespect your father and I by doing such an act under our own roof...and with this boy that we've never met!" continued Leroy, ignoring the begging tone in her voice.

"Leroy, calm down," Hiram's voice finally spoke up, as Finn covered himself with the nearest blanket and tossed Rachel's shirt towards her in attempt to help the terrified girl out. The man placed his hand on his husband's shoulder in an effort to comfort him, instantly causing him to relax under his touch. Rachel couldn't even begin to explain how grateful she was that he was the more reasonable of her two fathers. He'd be able to be the voice of reason while calming her dad down. However. Hiram quickly turned his attention to the young couple.

"Get dressed. Quickly. I want to see you both downstairs in five minutes. We will discuss this like adults once you come down," instructed Hiram before he turned around and led his husband out the door with him.

When the men left, Rachel and Finn did not utter a word. They dressed in complete silence, not even daring to sneak a glance at one another. She never knew she could get clothed so quickly. She and Finn were fully dressed within seconds, walking up to the door once ready.

Rachel was terrified. What if this was the end? What if Finn no longer loved her because of her fathers and how they had reacted? Could they have terrified him out of caring for her? She knew that if her daddys had scared him away, she would never forgive them. Finn was the love of her life and Rachel refused to allow the two men that have raised her to take away that happiness from her.

So many fears rushed through her mind, but they were all put to rest when Finn grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers, lovingly squeezing her hand in reassurance. The warmth she usually felt sneak up on her when Finn touched her, returned.

"We're in this together," he firmly stated, nodding his head at her with a grin before pulling her towards the staircase.

Without letting go of each other's hands, the couple walked down until they finally reached the living room. All warmth had disappeared and was replaced with a cold tension once her eyes met her fathers. There were deep prominent frowns on their aging faces, as they stood in front of them; both with their arms crossed over their chests. Neither one was pleased.

"Take a seat," ordered Leroy, motioning for them to sit on the couch. His eyes narrowed once he noticed their intimate hand-holding but he kept his lips sealed.

They did as they were told, Finn squeezing her hand as they got seated. Finn and Rachel both knew that they needed each other now more than ever as they prepared to face the wrath that was about to be thrusted upon them.

Leroy and Hiram walked over and stood in front of them; a silence taking over the room as both parties attempted to figure out what could be said.

However, it didn't take long for Leroy to begin - his anger still clear.

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded, his eyes solely watching Rachel, as he waited to find out how long she had been defying him.

"We've been official for about a month," replied Rachel, no tone to her voice. She just wanted to answer their questions and get to the punishment. It would be too painful to see her father's faces break down in betrayal as they'd demand more details.

"Official," scoffed Leroy before Hiram continued.

"And how long have you two been...erm, sexually active," asked the frowning man - clearly uncomfortable with his own question.

Rachel couldn't help the blush that shot straight to her cheeks as images of the blissful experience she had just felt returned to her mind, "Our first time, was, um, kinda today."

She could tell that her fathers were, irritatingly, surprised by that answer as their eyes widened. What did they think? That she spent her entire summer screwing Finn? Rachel couldn't help the anger that began brewing towards her fathers at that moment.

"Sirs, I just want to say something before you both judge us. May I?" interjected Finn, taking both the men and Rachel by surprise.

It was the interrogation period for her fathers and they both knew it. However, Leroy was curious as to what the young man could possibly say to them to save himself. He was a horny young man who had used his daughter's naivety to his advantage. He was untrustworthy and needed to go, but as he had always believed in giving everyone a fair chance, he let the boy speak.

"Sure."

"I'm in love with your daughter," he blurted out, grinning mildly to himself as he heard himself say the words, "I would never want to hurt her and I promise you that I would never use her. She means too much for me. I was against the entire relationship at first but I'm so happy I let her convience me otherwise. I've never been so happy and I can promise you both that neither has she. We love each other, but if you're going to punish anyone for betraying you, punish me. I'm responsible."

Rachel could literally feel her heart swell with love, as a smile took over her face, after everyone one of his words was uttered. Hearing Finn telling her fathers all of that just made her love him even more, if that was even possible. She had never thought that another human being could care about her so much, but there Finn was; proving to her that maybe she wasn't as unlovable as she had been forced to believe after dealing with so many years of neglect in high school.

How had she gotten so lucky?

As Rachel admired Finn with a look of pure love, she didn't notice the darkness that continued to sweep over her fathers, who had not only rejected Finn's words but were now ready to state their opinion.

"How old are you boy?" spat Leroy, still taking the role of bad cop in the situation.

Finn was clearly taken a back by the question since it seemed so out of context, "I'm twenty-one...but I don't understand how it relates."

"You're 21. You're an adult man and you're sitting here telling me that you love my baby girl? She doesn't even know what love is! She's only 18 years old, and to add to that, don't act like we don't know who you are. You're that lifeguard from the local pool. I bet your boss would love finding out that you're using the pool as a market for young woman?" spoke Hiram, his tone deep and threatening.

Rachel had never been scared of her fathers, but this definitely seemed like the time to start. She had never seen this side of her fathers. The look in their eyes at this moment, as they stared at Finn with looming hate was frightening. Where were the sweet men that had so lovingly brought her up? Though as scared as she felt, the rage in her at their words began to surface.

"The fact that you would attract our naive Rachel for your own selfish sexual needs is disgusting. For all we know, you're simply in lust with her but she doesn't know any better and sees something great in you. Want to know what I see? A boy that needs to grow up. You're 21 Finn. Find a woman your age that is in your league because as far as we're concerned, Rachel is going to be doing things much greater than you in mere weeks. You are simply in the way," finished Leroy, a sick harshness in his voice, as he watched Finn's face crumble to despair.

As she looked over at Finn, all she could see was the tears that were clearly beginning to build and the pain he was going through, as his jaws clenched. Her fathers had hit a chord, and that's when Rachel lost it. They couldn't talk to the man she loved that way and they were going to pay for it.

"How _dare _you accuse Finn of that? You don't know him. He's a kind, gentle man who would never take advantage of me. If he wanted to _fuck _me, he could have done it awhile ago. God knows I was willing," erupted Rachel, getting up from the couch to gain some level over her fathers. She was now taking control and no longer taking their cruel behavior.

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Leroy, clenching his hands to his sides as if he was holding himself back from swinging at her, "Don't you dare speak to us with such foul language."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that because I'm sure its simply out of anger," continued Hiram, his eyes begging for her to agree but they had gone to far.

"No, I meant what I said. If Finn wanted to sleep with me, he could have a long time ago, but no. Instead, he wanted to make it special and we waited. We fell in love and then made our connection complete by binding ourselves as one through an intimate act. Finn and I didn't have sex, fathers. We made love, and that's something you're going to have to accept. I _love _Finn and that's not going away. Sure, the age gap may not be preferable but who cares? In a few years, no one will even bat an eyelash. You only care because you still think I'm your baby but I'm not. I'm 18. I know what I want out of life. I know what my dreams are and I promise you both; Finn isn't an obstacle in the way of my dreams. He is a part of them," finished Rachel, her body shaking with rage as she finally spoke her mind.

Without saying another word, Rachel sat back down next to Finn, and cuddled into his body. She was completely shaking and she needed his touch to soothe her. Rachel had never spoken to her fathers that way and now she was going to see what the consequences entitled. As satisfied as she was with herself with what she said, Rachel still loved her dads and just telling them off, terrified her. She didn't want to lose her dads.

Her body melted as Finn squeezed her title, re-assuring her that he was there for her. When she looked up at him, she could see the corners of his lips slightly turned up as he subtly beamed over her speech. It was exactly what he had needed to hear.

Her fathers stood there: stunned. The men just stared at her, wide-eyed; both attempting to figure out how to deal with the situation.

It was Hiram that spoke up first.

"Your father and I need to discuss for a moment. We'll be right back."

With that, the two men left the room, leaving Rachel and Finn to absorb everything that had just happened.

The second they were gone, Finn's face turned into a wide grin.

"Do you really think all those things Rachel? Am I really a part of your dreams? You love me that much?" inquired Finn, his adorable dimples prominent as his curiosity showed.

"Of course, Finn. I love you so much. I don't care how old you are or how old I am. This will work out," assured Rachel, smiling up at him; her body tingling with joy at how bright his eyes were shining.

"I love you," he interjected before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her ready-lips.

It was still mind-blowing to Rachel that everything had so drastically gone askew so quickly. They had gone from making love in her bedroom to waiting for her parents to potentially separate them for good. In most cases, she would be freaking out but the feeling of having Finn hold her in his arms made her feel like everything would be okay, and Rachel truly wished it all would be.

It didn't take long for the Berrys' to return, both wearing extremely grave faces. They hurriedly walked over to the couch, and wasted no time to give their verdict.

"So your father and I talked about this, and we both unanimously decided that what we are about to say is what's best for you Rachel. However, before we say anything, please remember that your father and I love you dearly and you mean everything to us," began Hiram, sending his daughter an apologetic look.

"We're sending you to New York early. Your father and I are going to make arrangements tonight and you will be arriving there as soon as possible. You are no longer to see Finn which is why we are taking away your cellphone and internet privileges until you leave," spat out Leroy, his face stern and emotionless.

"No! How could you?" exclaimed Rachel, bursting into tears.

She felt as though her entire world was crashing down with every word her father spoke. She was losing the one thing that made her happy; she was losing the man that she loved.

Finn held her as tears streamed down, only accelerating by the second. She couldn't even form another sentence as pain wiped through her. Even his touch couldn't calm her now. All anyone could hear was her blubbering and choking on her breath as she tried to catch it. Rachel could literally feel herself falling apart at the prospect of Finn being taken away from her.

"We just want you to be able to concentrate on your dreams, Rachel. Remember New York? Finn's going to be here. You've worked so hard and for so long to be able to get into NYADA and win that spot. We just can't have a long-distance relationship get in the way of your future. We just can't," attempted to explain Hiram, his voice meek as he watched his daughter, internally hating himself for causing her this pain.

"I'm sorry," he choked out, his own tears beginning to form. Hiram was not happy that he had to do this to his daughter. He could tell how much she truly loved the young man and how much this was hurting her, but her future came first.

Suddenly, Rachel jerked herself out of Finn's arms and stormed towards the staircase. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from her tears; her arms wrapped around herself as if it was keeping her together.

"I hate you both," she barked at them, before running up the stairs: tears returning.

Hiram and Leroy, now both frowning deeply, looked over at Finn.

"I think it's best if you go," commented Leroy, his voice almost breaking as he tried to keep himself together. He hated doing this to Rachel just as much Hiram.

Finn didn't argue. He simply got up and walked to the door, not uttering a word. Though when he reached it, he came to a halt and turned to face her fathers one last time.

"Just so you know, I truly _do _love that girl. I don't care what you think or say. I _love_ her and one day, we'll be together,"he almost spat at them before storming out the door, slamming it behind him.

The entire house fell to silence, with the only noise being the sound of Rachel's heart-breaking, soaring through the house.

0-0

Her fathers weren't kidding when they said that they would ship her off as quickly as possible.

Rachel was standing outside her gate, waiting for them to begin permitting passengers onto the plane for take-off. Her fathers had quickly scrambled to set up her departure, managing to get everything arranged within three days. It had only been three days since she had last seen Finn; three days since she's kissed him; three days since they made love. She felt numb as she thought about him every second. All she wanted was him back, telling her how much he loved her and filling her days with happiness once more. If she were honest with herself, she didn't even care about going to New York right now.

Everything was just a blur to her. Her fathers found her a place to stay (she didn't care to remember where it was, as it was written down somewhere in her purse) and payed for the airfare. They were all ready to ship her off. She truly hadn't hated them more than in this moment. The more she had pondered about it, the more she understood their reasoning but she would _never _forgive them for taking away Finn. Never.

The day had been filled with tears as Rachel said her final goodbyes to all her friends. One by one, her close friends approached her, wished her luck in New York and described to her how much they truly cared for her. She had heard the words, "I'll miss you" continuously throughout her wait for the plane.

As horrible it was, Rachel didn't want to speak to any of them. She truly did love of them but the only person she wanted to say goodbye to was Finn. Rachel didn't want to leave Ohio without saying anything to him, but at this rate it seemed like it was inevitable. Though Kurt had promised her that he would contact Finn, she had heard no news and the clock was ticking.

Her plane would be leaving any minute.

"Are you sure he's coming?" she asked for about the 50th time to her best friend.

Kurt sighed and frowned at his best friend. He did everything in his power to convince Finn to join them at the airport. His heart at broken in two when he watched this beautiful young woman that he cared so deeply about, be completely torn apart. Kurt had truly never seen Rachel so filled with melancholy in all their years of friendship. If anything, it had made him regret everything he had said to her about the truthfulness behind their relationship. Rachel truly loved Finn and he now knew that Finn truly did love Rachel. Oh how he wished everything would sort itself out. He wanted his cheerful and full of life best friend back.

"I gave him all the information and he said he'd try," assured Kurt, hoping to bring a smile to her face with it.

It didn't move an inch. She was still emotionless.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

**_Departures for New York City boarding now. __I repeat. Departures for New York City boarding now. _**

Rachel's face fell back into a frown, as she turned to face Kurt.

"I guess this is it. I'll see you soon," she stated, her voice even and bearing no tone.

"You'll be okay, sweetie. Just a few more days and we'll be in the Big Apple together," he said to her, his voice almost cracking into tears. Kurt pulled her into a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go.

Her fathers approached her as she and her best friend hugged, causing her body to tense. She had nothing to say to them.

"We love you baby. This is for the best," assured Hiram, opening up his arms in attempt to embrace his own daughter after Kurt had let go, but she didn't move an inch. She didn't want anything to do with them at this point. She was getting on that plane because of them. She was leaving_ Finn_ because of them.

Instead, Rachel picked up her carry-on bags and began heading towards the gates, as her friends spewed out more goodbyes, a few tears coming down.

She was practically inches away from handing her ticket over when something stopped her.

"Wait! Rachel! Rachel! Stop!" exclaimed a familiar voice, shouting through the crowds of people.

Her entire body froze as she realized whose angelic voice was calling her name. It was the voice she was craving to hear for days. It was Finn. He had come.

She instantly dropped her bags and turned around. Within seconds, he appeared before her, panting from the running he had done. Sweat was forming on his forehead but he looked as beautiful as ever, except for the deep bags under his eyes that worried her.

"Finn, you came," she mumbled, her eyes glowing as she looked up at the man she loved.

He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him; their bodies now squeezed together. Her body almost melted. Just feeling him again brought her pure bliss.

"You didn't think I could let you leave with me without saying goodbye, did you?" smirked Finn, those dimples that she already begun to miss appearing on his face.

"I don't want to go Finn. I want you there with me. I can't do this without you," she blurted out, tears already beginning to form. They only had mere minutes before she was forced onto that plane and to leave him. She was such an emotional wreck and seeing him one last time caused everything to finally hit her at once.

Finn pulled away a bit so he could look her straight in the eye.

"Listen to me Rachel. You're going to get on that plane, and you're going to fly off to New York. You were able to do this before me, and you sure as hell can do it without me. I believe in you and you know what else baby? I believe in us. I spent the past two nights thinking of exactly what to tell you but there's nothing I can really say to make this okay. I'm going to miss you with everything in me, but I love you too much to not let you go. I promise you I'm going to be right here, routing you. Only thing is, I need you to go there and move on. Forget about me. Forget about us. You need to concentrate on you and your dreams, baby," began Finn, his words forcing more tears to stream down her face. She couldn't do that. She just couldn't.

"I ca-can't. I love you too much Finn. Pl-please don't say that," she blubbered, shoving her face into his chest as she cried. Finn simply tightened his grip around her body.

"I love you too Rachel, and you're the only girl for me. I will never love someone as much as I love you, but for now. Go win over New York. We'll be together again baby. I know it. I know it, but until then, we need to work on our futures. Get your self on that stage, as you rightfully deserve to be there. Just do this for me. For us?" continued Finn, his own tears now coming down. He didn't care if he was shedding tears in public. He was letting go the love of his life and as much as it killed him saying those things, he knew that this was the right thing to do.

Rachel sniffed a few times before giving him a nod and mumbling, "For us."

Finn lead down and placed a deep and hard kiss on her lips - throwing every ounce of love he felt for her into it. It practically stung as it lingered. Rachel savored every single second knowing that it may be the last time she would feel them pressing against hers. Her entire body yearned for her to deepen it, but they were interrupted.

"I'm sorry mam, but the plane's about to leave," intruded the ticket collector.

The couple just nodded, looking at each other one more time before exchanging one last kiss.

Reluctantly, the two separated from one another, Finn's hands slowly pulling away from her. He didn't want to let go.

Rachel lifted her bags back up, and turned to walk towards the entrance. She didn't dare look back. She knew if she stole one more glance, she wouldn't be able to do it. Every step got harder and harder, but eventually Rachel was through the door and walking towards the plane.

_For us, _she repeated to herself.

Rachel was going to go and make something of herself in New York. She had too. Not just for her, but for Finn.

They'd be together again. They had too. They will.

Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, this chapter was so hard to write! I hope you guys liked it.**

**Don't forget to leave me a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**


End file.
